My brother is devil
by lilywhitechan
Summary: kim jaejoong anak kedua dari keluarga kim selalu menjadi korban bully dan kejahilan dari kakak dan adik laki-lakinya,kim kibum dan kim kyuhyun. namun apa jadinya bila ketiga anak keluarga kim terjebak cinta dari ketiga anak keluarga jung,/Yunjae,Sibum,Changkyu/cerita pasaran dan gaje dari author baru
1. Chapter 1 : prolog

**Disclaimer : mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : yunjae,sibum,changkyu,hanchul and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : typo,gaje,boysXboys,OOC dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

**...**

Bagaimana jika kamu mempunyai seorang kakak dan adik laki-laki yang bersifat evil. Itulah yang kini dialami oleh kim jaejoong,seorang namja cantik yang masih berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di dong bang high school bersama dengan adik laki-lakinya yang bernama kim kyuhyun yang setahun lebih muda dari jaejoong.

Keluarga kim mempunyai tiga anak laki-laki yang berwajah cantik. Anak sulung bernama kim kibum berumur 22 tahun seorang pegawai negeri di departemen pajak korea. Kibum seorang namja cantik,baik serta bersikap sopan santun dan pintar diusianya yang masih muda membuat semua orang begitu kagum dengannya. Namun,dibalik semua hal yang diperlihatkannya didepan umum jaejoonglah yang sangat tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya. Sifat asli seorang kibum yang juga keturunan dari ummanya kim heechul. Sifatnya yang selalu memikirkan kepentingan dirinya sendiri dibanding kepentingan orang lain termasuk jaejoong.

Jaejoong selalu menjadi korban bully kakaknya tersebut, kata bully disini bukan dalam artian kasar secara fisik melainkan secara psikis. Sejak jaejoong kecil,kibum selalu menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang disuruh oleh kakak cantiknya. Bahkan jika sekeluarga makan maka makanan dengan potongan terbesar akan dikuasainya sendiri sedangkan anggota keluarga yang lainnya mendapatkan sisanya dan pasti yang selalu mendapatkan jatah makanan sedikit pastilah jaejoong,anak polos dari keluarga kim.

Anak kedua keluarga kim seperti yang kita ketahui adalah kim jaejoong,seorang namja cantik dengan mata doe eyesnya yang pasti bisa membuat setiap namja maupun yeoja langsung jatuh hati padanya. Namun,sikapnya yang terlalu polos itu selalu membuatnya menjadi korban bully atau kejahilan dari kakak dan adik laki-lakinya dan hal ini membuatnya tidak menyadari potensi kecantikannya yang melebihi saudara-saudaranya.

Anak ketiga sekaligus anak bungsu dari keluarga kim yaitu kim kyuhyun,seorang namja cantik yang berumur 15 tahun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya,kim jaejoong. Kyuhyun selalu membuat jaejoong kesal setengah mati padanya dengan kejahilan yang dilakukannya kepada kakak cantiknya tersebut.

Sedangkan appa dan umma dari anak-anak kim adalah kim hankyung dan kim heechul. Kim hankyung merupakan seorang manager pemasaran di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di korea dan sekarang berumur 45 tahun. Dan kim heechul adalah seorang ibu –namja cantik- rumah tangga yang selalu mengurus anak-anak kim,heechul memang berbeda dari ibu rumah tangga yang lainnya. Karena dirinya adalah seorang namja cantik yang mempunyai rahim di tubuhnya sehingga dirinya bisa melahirkan tiga namja cantik keluarga kim.

.

.

"joongie" teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari kim heechul.

Seorang namja cantik dengan mata doe eyesnya tengah berlari menuruni rumah tangganya dengan terburu-buru dan kini langsung ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

"morning,joongie" sapa appa kim alias kim hankyung

"pagi appa" balas joongie yang bukannya duduk malah berdiri sambil sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberrynya dan kini melipatnya serta menaruhnya dimulutnya cherrynya.

"joongie,kalo mau makan kamu harus duduk ,chagi" seru umma kim.

"hoongie hak hisa huhuk hekahang humma,hoongie hah helat (joongie tak bisa duduk umma,joongie dah telat)" gumam jaejoong sambil mengunyah rotinya dan mulai menyisir rambutnya yang memang belum disisir dari tadi.

"hyung aku berangkat duluan" teriak suara dongsaeng jaejoong,kyuhyun yang tengah berada didepan pintu rumahnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar dongsaengnya sudah siap meninggalkannya pun segera gubrak-gubruk merapikan dirinya hingga sebuah suara kyuhyun terdengar lagi namun kini berasal dari luar rumah keluarga kim "hyung,ada sunbae TOP yang ingin bareng denganmu"

Mendengar nama sunbae kesukaannya dengan secepat kilat jaejoong berlari keluar rumah dan terlihatlah sunbaenya tengah berbincang dengan kakak serta adik laki-lakinya. Melihat jaejoong sudah keluar rumah kedua anak kim tersebut mengakhiri bebincangannya dengan remaja yang bernama TOP yang kini berdiri mematung dan tak lupa kedua anak sulung dan bungsu tersbut memberikan seringaian kepada jaejoong. Membuat jaejoong takut akan sesuatu hal yang tengah direncanakan oleh kakak dan adiknya tersebut. Suatu hal yang pastinya sangat buruk untuk jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghampiri sunbaenya dan menyapanya "selamat pagi,sunbae"

TOP sedikit kaget akan sapaan jaejoong dengan cepat memberikan senyuman kikuk pada jaejoong dan berkata "euhmm,jae lebih baik kita tidak usah berhubungan lagi, bye jae" dengan secepat kilat sunbae kesukaannya tersebut pergi dari hadapannya dan membuat jaejoong melongoh atas kelakuan sunbaenya yang aneh setelah berbincang dengan kedua saudara evilnya.

"BUMMIE HYUNG~ KYUNNIE ~ AWAS KALIAN" teriak jaejoong membahana hingga membuat kedua saudara evilnya yang sudah cukup jauh dapat mendengar teriakan namja cantik tersebut dan mereka malah menyeringai evil.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Hallo semua perkenalkan mel author baru di fandom ini,jadi tolong parah readers memberikan masukan untuk mel. **

**Dan terakhir mel hanya bilang ..**

**Reviewnya dong ~**


	2. Chapter 2 : the first meeting

**Disclaimer : mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : yunjae,sibum,changkyu,hanchul and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : typo,gaje,boysXboys,OOC dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

Seorang namja cantik memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah lemas dan sedikit terhuyung tanpa semangat membuat teman – teman sekelasnya bingung akan sikap namja cantik yang biasanya sangat ceria tersebut menjadi tidak bersemangat.

Salah satu teman dekat namja cantik tersebut menghampirinya yang sudah duduk dibangkunya, "morning,joongie" sapanya.

Namja cantik yang awalnya menundukkan kepalanya diatas mejanya,menengadahkan wajahnya ke hadapan namja bersuara lumba-lumba yang merupakan teman kecilnya dan langsung memeluk namja tersebut "suie~ sunbae TOP tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi"

"WAE? Kok bisa joongie bukannya kalian baru jadian kemarin? Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba seperti itu joongie?" tanya namja bersuara lumba-lumba yang bernama kim junsu.

Jaejoong yang diberondong begitu banyak pertanyaan dari teman kecilnya tersebut,melepaskan pelukannya kepada temannya dan kembali duduk dibangkunya kemudian menghela nafasnya "huufft .. ini semua pasti ulah bummie hyung dan kyunnie,sebelum aku menghampiri sunbae yang menungguku didepan rumah kulihat duo evil itu berbicara dengan sunbae dan tiba-tiba sunbae tidak mau kita berhubungan lagi, suie~ huuaaa"

Junsu yang sudah mengetahui sifat duo saudara evil itu hanya bisa memaklumi sikap jahil yang akan mereka berikan kepada orang yang dekat dengan temannya ini membuat temannya sangat susah mendapatkan pacar. Namun,dibalik sikap mereka berdua justru junsu sangat tahu bahwa kedua saudara evil jaejoong itu sangat melindungi jaejoong dengan cara yang bisa dikatakan aneh.

"HUUAAAA.." tangisan jaejoong semakin kencang,menyebabkan junsu harus segera menenangkan temannya ini pasalnya bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

.

.

Namja cantik dengan rambut sedikit bergelombang itu tengah menggerutu akan permintaan kakak pertamanya ketika akan pulang sekolah tadi yang menyuruhnya membeli sebuah cheese cake ditoko langganan mereka yang dikatakan sedikit jauh dari sekolah maupun rumahnya,yah walaupun masih di daerah seoul juga.

.

**Flashback**

Kim kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah membereskan alat tulisnya kedalam tasnya,harus terganggu dengan getaran hpnya yang ada di atas meja.

Drrrtt.. drrrttt ..

Dengan segera diangkatnya panggilan tersebut "yeobseoyo,ada apa hyung?" kyuhyun memang sudah mengetahui kalo yang telepon adalah kakak pertamanya dari nama kontak di hpnya.

"hyung Cuma ingin memintamu untuk membeli cheese cake di toko langganan kita setelah kamu pulang sekolah"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar hyungnya menyuruhnya membeli cheese cake "kenapa menyuruhku,hyung? Kenapa bukan jae hyung aja? Biasanya juga bummie hyung menyuruhnya membeli cake kesukaan kakak itu"

"aku juga tadi sudah menyuruhnya tapi dia bilang tidak bisa karena hari ini dia pulang telat untuk remedial dan kau tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa menunggu cakeku terlalu lama jadi kau yang harus membelikannya untukku, KAU MENGERTI kan,kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata mengerti yang ditekankan seolah-olah tidak bisa menolak keinginan kakaknya itu pun hanya bisa menjawab "ne,hyung"

Dan dari jawaban itu sambungan telepon itu dimatikan oleh kakaknya.

**End Flashback**

.

Namja cantik alias kyuhyun kini berada diantrian paling depan,setelah selama 30 menit mengantri di toko kue yang memang sangat rame tersebut.

"anda ingin memesan apa noona?" tanya pelayan toko dengan sopan kepada kyuhyun.

"aku pesan chesee cakenya satu dan aku ini namja,ingat itu" jawab kyuhyun kesal.

"mianhae,sebentar akan saya ambilkan pesanan anda"

.

Tak lama pesanan chesee cake kyuhyun datang,sang pelayan toko pun memberikannya kepada kyuhyun namun ..

Sebuah tangan lain yang bukan kyuhyun mengambil pesanan kyuhyun sambil memberikan sejumlah uang kepada pelayan tersebut tanpa melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh seorang namja bermarga kim "nih uangnya,gomawo" ucap namja tinggi yang telah mengambil cake kyuhyun.

"ta-tapi itu bukan pe.." sebelum pelayan memberikan penjelasan ke namja tinggi tersebut,tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menginstrupsinya "HEI, tiang listrik seenaknya kau mengambil cake pesananku,ini cakeku" kyuhyun menarik cakenya dari tangan namja tinggi tersebut.

Namja tinggi yang terkagum dengan kecantikan yang dikeluarkan dari kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit melupakan cake 'miliknya' hingga suara kyuhyun menyadarkannya kembali "dasar tiang listrik tak tau sopan santun". Mendengar suara kyuhyun membuat namja tinggi tersebut ingat akan cake 'miliknya' yang kini ada ditangan kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap diambilnya 'cakenya' dari tangan kyuhyun "ini punyaku,noona"

Mendengar kata 'noona' membuat kyuhyun semakin kesal dan mengambil cakenya dari tangan namja tinggi tersebut "enak aja ngaku-ngaku,ini punyaKU dan aku ini namja kau tahu,AKU NAMJA"

"terserahlah yang pasti ini punyaku" ucap namja tinggi sambil mengambil cake tersebut tidak mau kalah.

Maka kedua namja ini pun tarik menarik cake tersebut hingga akhirnya namja tinggi itu dengan sekuat tenaga menarik cake berserta tangan kyuhyun ke arahnya menyebabkan kyuhyun jatuh di pelukkan namja tinggi tersebut.

BRUK

Kyuhyun yang jatuh didada namja tinggi tersebut mencium sebuah wangi citrus dari badan namja tinggi itu,menyebabkannya sedikit nyaman hingga dirinya segera sadar dari kenyamanannya "YA,lepaskan aku tiang listrik" teriak kyuhyun.

Dengan terpaksa namja tinggi tersebut melepaskan kyuhyun dan seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua untuk menjelaskan kesalapaham yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

"hfftt.." sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari namja cantik yang berusia 22 tahun,yang kini sedang menunggu kereta yang belum datang untuk mengantarkannya pulang cepat sore itu.

Namja cantik yang bersifat dingin dan jahil kepada kedua dongsaengnya itu bernama kim kibum yang tengah menunggu kereta untuk pulang sambil sesekali menggerutu sendirian tentang kedatangan kereta yang sangat lama menurutnya. Ditengah-tengah acara menggerutu tersebut,kereta yang akan ditumpangi oleh namja cantik kim ini datang. Dengan segera kim sulung tersebut memasukinya namun siapa sangka ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang akan naik kereta tersebut,penumpang lainnya juga ingin naik kereta itu menyebabkan kereta itu namja cantik tersebut harus rela berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang yang lainnya.

Ditengah perjalanan kereta tiba-tiba kereta berbelok tajam menyebabkan penumpang yang ada dipojok kereta harus menahan nafas atas desakkan badan para penumpang tak terkecuali dengan kim kibum yang ada dipojokkan harus siap-siap badannya didesak oleh penumpang lain.

Namun,semua itu tidak dirasakannya ketika dilihatnya seorang namja tampan dengan senyuman plus dua lesung pipi membuat kim kibum begitu terpana melihat namja tampan yang tengah melindunginya dari desakkan para penumpang dengan bagian belakang tubuh namja tampan tersebut.

"gwechana?" tanya namja tampan tersebut kepada kibum.

"hmm.. gomawo" ucap kibum malu-malu sambil mengangguk lucu dengan menahan desiran aneh didadanya.

Keduanya pun terus seperti itu,sampai ke tujuan mereka berdua memisahkan keduanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggerutu sendirian dijalan akan apa yang terjadi hari ini kepadanya tentang insiden yang terjadi ditoko tadi. Dan hal yang terus diingatnya tersebut membuat namja cantik itu berteriak frustasi "AARRGGHH"

BRUK

Suara bungkusan cake terjatuh sedangkan pemilik cake itu pun juga bernasib sama dengan cakenya. Tentunya kalian tahu yang terjatuh itu adalah kim kyuhyun yang tadi tengah berjalan dan tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seorang namja tua dengan tahi lalat besar didekat lubang hidungnya membuat kyuhyun dan cakenya terjatuh.

"makanya kalo jalan liat-liat dong" maki namja tua tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terbangun dari jatuhnya dan mengambil cakenya yang pasti sudah hancur akibat terjangan namja tua itu,geram akan makian yang ditujukan kepadanya "HEI,kau namja TUA,kau yang bersalah karena kau yang menabrakku secara tiba-tiba" bentak kyuhyun.

Mata namja tua itu sedikit melotot kepada kyuhyun dan kembali memakinya "ooh beraninya kau membentakku,dasar anak tidak tahu diri"

"KAU"

"APA? Kau mau apa hah? Cih daripada aku mengurusimu lebih baik aku pergi" ucap namja tua tersebut yang pergi dengan cepat dari hadapan kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun geram, diambilnya handphone touchscreennya dan memencet sebuah nomor .

Tuut ... Tuut ..

"yeobseoyo,disini layanan polisi ada yang bisa kami bantu" suara operator terdengar dari handphone kyuhyun.

"kumohon ahjussi tolong aku,aku tadi dilecehkan dijalan oleh seorang namja tua dengan tahi lalat di hidungnya dan tingginya sekitar 168cm,memakai kemeja putih garis-garis hijau di daerah myeongdong" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada lirih yang dibuat-buat.

"baiklah kami akan kesana kalau boleh tahu nama anda siapa?"

Kyuhyun memikirkannya nama palsunya dan terlintas jae hyungnya "namaku kim jaejoong berumur 16 tahun bersekolah di dong bang high school,ahjussi"

Dan telepon tersebut dimatikan oleh kyuhyun yang kini sedang menyeringai evil mengingat dirinya lagi-lagi memakai nama hyung keduanya,demi sebuah laporan palsu kepada sang polisi. Poor jaejoong.

.

.

"haasyyii .." suara bersinan berasal dari namja cantik yang bernama kim jaejoong. Jaejoong kini tengah berada dijalan menuju stasiun kereta.

"padahal hari ini gak dingin,tapi kenapa aku bersin ya? Apa aku mau sakit?" gumam namja cantik tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya ditangga stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Ditengah-tengah gumamannya tersebut,entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan dibelakangnya menyenggol bahu jaejoong dan menyebabkan sang namja manis yang tengah berada ditangga serta bergumam sendirian,kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan terjadilah ..

BRUK

Jaejoong yang memang sudah siap menahan sakit pada tubuhnya,malah merasa aneh pasalnya dirinya tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya dan yang ada malah sebuah aroma mint yang keluar dari tubuh namja tampan yang ditimpanya kini. Tunggu,namja tampan? Dengan segera jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya dan kedua mata doe eyesnya bertemu dengan mata musang milik namja tampan yang ada dibawahnya.

Keduanya begitu larut akan mata keduanya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kedua kini telah menjadi pusat perhatian para pemakai pengguna kereta bawah tanah tersebut. Yang menyadari akan perhatian pengunjung pertama kali adalah namja tampan bermata musang tersebut,namja itu berdeham "ehhmm.. mau sampai kapan kau diatasku,noona"

Jaejoong segera sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan 6 sore itu berarti dirinya harus sampai rumah sekarang juga,namun tentu saja dengan meminta maaf pada namja tampan tersebut dengan membungkukkan badannya "mianhae,waah sudah jam segini aku harus segera pulang"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya,namun dirinya berbalik lagi menatap namja tampan yang kini sedang memandanginya juga dengan suara yang sedikit keras jaejoong berteriak "sekali lagi mianhae dan aku ini namja bukan yeoja,wee" ucap jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya kepada namja tampan yang telah memanggilnya dengan panggilan seorang yeoja.

Jaejoong pun membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan namja tampan bermata musang itu,yang kini masih memandanginya dan sedikit bergumam "cantik"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview mel,mel sangat tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fanfic mel dan ternyata banyak sekali typo yang ada di chapter kemarin. Mianhae untuk segala yang menjadi kesalahan mel..**

**Sekali lagi GOMAWO untuk yang sudah mereview dan fav serta follow fanfic ini .. **

**thanks to : **Jejekyu red saphire,vic89,riekyumidwife,indah yunjae,chelsea cho, ,HaeRieJoongie2,Yunhooo

**And ..**

**Review nya ~**


	3. Chapter 3 : the second meeting

**Disclaimer : mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : yunjae,sibum,changkyu,yoosu,haehyuk and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : typo,gaje,boysXboys,OOC dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

...

Namja cantik kim tersebut masih menutup matanya,seolah-olah dirinya lebih memilih tinggal di dunia mipi ketimbang di dunia nyatanya. Namun,sebuah suara alarm membangunkannya dari dunia mimpi.

Tit .. Tit .. Tit ..

Begitulah suara alarm namja cantik yang langsung menggema di kamar tersebut,membuat namja cantik itu sedikit terganggu dari tidurnya. Dengan malas diambilnya jam yang berbunyi itu dari meja nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya.

Mata namja cantik tersebut membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat jam hello kittynya menunjukkan jam 07.05 sedangkan sekolahnya masuk pukul 07.30 dan seharusnya jam alarmnya berbunyi di pukul 06.30 bukan 07.05.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANTI ALARMKU?" teriak namja cantik tersebut.

Tanpa babibu lagi namja cantik itu segera melesatkan diri kekamar mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya ke sekolah tentu dengan keadaan terburu-buru.

.

.

**Tak lama berapa lama kemudian**

Bunyi bel masuk sekolah dong bang high school berbunyi memaksa para muridnya yang masih ada diluar kelas maupun diluar sekolah harus segera masuk ke kelasnya. Begitu juga dengan putra kedua keluarga kim yang kini tengah pontang-panting berlari memasuki gerbang yang sedang tertutup tersebut,dengan gerakan lincah kim jaejoong berhasil melintasinya dengan sangat mudah.

.

Di dalam bangunan sekolah dong bang high school,seorang namja cantik tengah melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang terlihat sangat jelas dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Kim kyuhyun sedang tersenyum sendiri mengingat dirinyalah yang telah merubah jam alarm hello kitty hyungnya tersebut sehingga menyebabkan hyungnya terlambat.

Kim kyuhyun tanpa memperhatikan songsaengnim yang telah memperkenalkan namja tinggi disebelahnya sebagai murid baru di kelas tersebut dan malah lebih melihat tingkah kocak hyungnya saat sedang dalam keadaan panik sekarang. Hingga sebuah suara menyusup ditelinganya "kita bertemu lagi noona cheese cake"

Dengan secepat kilat kyuhyun menoleh kesamping dan terlihatlah seorang namja tinggi yang beberapa hari lalu berantem dengannya hanya demi sebuah cheese cake. Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya kim kyuhyun berteriak kepada namja tinggi yang tengah duduk di sebelah meja kyuhyun "KAU SEDANG APA DISINI,HAH? DAN KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI,EOH?"

Teriakan kyuhyun membuat songsaengnim yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran kepada muridnya harus terganggu "KIM KYUHYUN,ISTIRAHAT NANTI KAU KE RUANGANKU" teriak songsaengnim membuat sang evil kyuhyun langsung terdiam menatapi nasibnya nanti.

.

.

.

Kim jaejoong terus berlari ke kelasnya dan begitu sampai didepannya kelasnya dengan secepat kilat dibukanya pintu tersebut.

SREK

Suara pintu kelas XI-B terbuka semua yang ada didalam kelas tersebut memandang jaejoong yang kini sudah memasuki kelasnya tak terkecuali dengan songsaengnim lee yang sudah ada dikelas tersebut dengan namja tampan disampingnya yang kini tengah memperlihatkan senyuman misterius begitu melihat jaejoong.

"kim jaejoong,kau telat" desis songsaengnim kepada jaejoong yang tengah menunduk ketakutan.

"ma-maaf songsaengnim lee" ucap jaejoong dengan gugup.

"baiklah kau kumaafkan sekarang kau ke tempat dudukmu sana" titah songsaengnim

Dengan langkah gontai jaejoong ke tempat duduknya dan tidak menyadari bahwa namja tampan yang tadi ada disamping songsaengnimnya itu mengikutinya dan kini duduk disebelah jaejoong.

Setelah duduk jaejoong baru menyadari keberadaan namja tampan yang duduk disebelahnya,dengan rasa ingin tahunya jaejoong bertanya kepada namja tampan disebelah tentu dengan suara yang sangat kecil "kau siapa?"

Namja tampan tersebut memperlihatkan senyumannya kepada jaejoong "aku murid baru disini,pindahan dari jepang, jung yunho imnida"

"ooh,kim jaejoong imnida,senang perkenalan denganmu yunho ssi"

'aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi' batin namja tampan tersebut.

Kedua kembali fokus akan penjelasan songsaengnim lee,namun salah satu dari mereka ada yang sekali-kali melirik namja cantik yang tengah memperhatikan penjelasan songsaengnim.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain**

Kim kibum kini tengah konsen dengan pekerjaan yang ada didepartemen perpajakkan korea. Dirinya begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tidak menyadari gossip yang tengah diperbincangkan oleh teman kerjanya,hyukjae dan donghae.

"hae,kau dengar tidak katanya ada pegawai tranfer dari luar negeri" ucap hyukjae kepada namjachinguenya.

"hmm,aku dengar dia lulusan terbaik harvard university diangkatannya dan dia transferan dari jepang" balas donghae dengan sangat antusiasnya.

"waah,hebat sekali" puji hyukjae.

Kibum yang sebenarnya dari tadi mendengar semuanya namun tidak menunjukkan minatnya tentang pegawai transferan luar negeri tersebut dan malah lebih memilih mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Hingga tiba-tiba ..

SREK

Suara pintu ruang kantor itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan dengan sebuah senyum mautnya,kini tengah berjalan melewati meja-meja pegawai dikantor itu termasuk dengan kibum yang tengah berhenti beraktifitas dari pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih namja tampan yang beberapa hari yang lalu melindunginya di kereta.

Namja tampan itu memasuki kantor bos kibum yang bernama shin dong, rasa penasaran pun menghantui kibum dan tanpa babibu lagi kibum menanyakan seputar namja tersebut kepada hyukjae "itu siapa?" tanya singkat.

"itu jung siwon,namja tampan transferan dari jepang untuk divisi lain dan dia merupakan lulusan terbaik harvard seangkatannya,hebat ya? Kamu suka?"

Tanpa menjawab kibum kembali mengerjakan tugasnya meninggalkan hyukjae yang sekarang jadi penjual kacang karena dicuekin oleh kibum.

'jung siwon,jadi itu namamu,menarik' batin kibum.

.

.

**Saat Istirahat di Dong bang high school**

Suasana kantin begitu ramai dengan berbagai murid yang kini tengah menikmati makanannya ataupun bercanda ria. Begitu juga dengan kim jaejoong yang kini duduk berdua dengan junsu,teman kecilnya mereka berdua sangat menikmati acara makannya hingga junsu memanggil namjachinguenya yang juga teman sekelas mereka.

"chunnie,disini" panggil junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya membuat orang yang dipanggil segera menghampiri namja lumba-lumba itu.

Park Yoochun namjachingue junsu bersama dengan anak baru yang bernama Jung Yunho menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk dihadapan mereka. Yoochun yang berhadapan dengan junsu kini tengah asyik bermesraan dan yunho yang berhadapan dengan jaejoong hanya memandang jaejoong penuh arti sedangkan jaejoong kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Ditengah-tengah acara makan yang sungguh kidmat tersebut,tiba-tiba ..

GREP

Seseorang memeluk jaejoong dari belakang,membuat namja bermata musang yang ada dihadapannya menjadi sedikit marah. "hyung,tolong kyunnie" seru sebuah suara manja yang berasal dari namja cantik yang tengah memeluk jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan terlihatlah dongsaengnya yang tengah memeluknya dengan manja. "ada apa,kyu?" tanya jaejoong to the point dan melepaskan pelukan dongsaengnya serta menyuruhnya duduk.

Saat kyuhyun mau mengatakan sesuatu,sebuah suara menginterupsinya yang berasal dari namja tinggi yang tengah membawa banyak sekali makanan di baki makanannya "chagiya~kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian~"

Sontak semua orang yang ada dimeja tersebut mengarahkan matanya ke arah namja tinggi itu dan juga ke arah kyuhyun yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu dengan panggilan yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu mengambil tempat disebelah yunho dan berhadapan dengan kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuk dan kembali memeluk jaejoong .

"dia siapa,kyu?" tanya jaejoong yang tengah bingung dengan sikap kyuhyun.

Namja tinggi itu memperlihatkan tatapan tidak suka kepada jaejoong yang tengah dipeluk oleh kyuhyun dan kesal namja tinggi itu mengarahkan sendoknya kehadapan jaejoong "aku jung changmin,calon namjachinguenya kim kyuhyun dan kau siapa? Berani-beraninya kau memeluk kyunnie"

Sontak semua orang yang ada di meja tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan dari changmin kecuali kyuhyun yang malu dan yunho yang tidak tahu apa-apa,sedangkan jaejoong mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada namja yang ada dihadapan dongsaengnya tersebut "aku kim jaejoong imnida,kakaknya kim kyuhyun"

Changmin kaget akan perkataan jaejoong,dengan cepat dirinya memegang tangan jaejoong dan mengecupnya sebagai permintaan maafnya "wah maafkan aku jae noona"

PLETAK

"aissh appo,hyung" desis changmin kesakitan kepada yunho yang tadi memukulnya.

Yunho memberikan tatapan 'cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari jaejoong atau kau akan kupecat jadi adikku'. Changmin yang mengetahui tatapan apa itu segera melepaskan tangan jaejoong sedangkan yunho meminta maaf pada jaejoong atas sikap changmin "mian,jaejoongie atas kelakuan adikku ini dan kau changmin-ah jaejoong itu bukan yeoja dia namja"

"MWO? Dia namja? Tidak cocok dengannya hyung,dia itu bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja sama dengan kyunnieku" ucap changmin santai sambil mencolek dagu kyuhyun,membuat duo kim tersebut mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya.

"YA,aku ini tampan bukan cantik/YA, jangan sentuh-sentuh" teriak duo kim serempak kepada namja tinggi bak tiang listrik tersebut.

Changmin yang tengah makan itu pun tersedak ketika mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba duo kim tersebut "uhhkk.. uuhhkk .."

"rasakan itu tiang listrik" seru duo kim serempak.

Yunho memberikan minumannya kepada dongsaenya itu dan kembali meminta maaf kepada jaejoong serta kyuhyun "mianhae jaejoongie,kyuhyun"

Jaejoong menerima permintaan maaf yunho atas sikap chanmin,namun tidak dengan kyuhyun sampai kapanpun tidak akan memaafkan namja tiang listrik no.

Sedangkan yoochun dan junsu makin terkikik geli atas sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh keempat namja bermarga kim dan jung itu.

.

.

**Di Departemen Perpajakkan**

Siang itu para pegawai di departemen itu,sibuk dengan acara makan siang yang berlangsung dikantin departemen tersebut. Kim kibum yang sedang menikmati makan siang yang dibelinya disekitar kantor bersama dengan hyukjae dan donghae yang juga saat itu tengah makan siang bersamanya tentu dengan acara kemesraan mereka berdua harus sebentar berhenti makan hanya demi melihat pemandangan yang membuat mata menjadi segar.

Pemandangan tersebut adalah jung siwon serta teman-teman dari divisi yang sama dengannya, kini tengah mencari tempat duduk. Dan tepat sekali tempat duduknya dibelakang kibum,membuat kibum bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

Saat siwon dan teman-temannya akan memulai acara makannya,tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang bisa dibilang pendek mendekati mereka dan memberitahukan kepada siwon untuk segera menghadap ke bos divisi mereka "siwon,kau dipanggil oleh bos"

"baiklah,aku akan kesana" ucap siwon tenang.

Tapi teman-temannya khawatir akan keadaan siwon yang belum menyentuh makanannya dan sekarang disuruh menghadap bosnya yang pastinya memberikannya tugas lagi dan pasti tidak ada waktu untuk makan "tapi,kau belum makan sedikit pun?"

"tidak apa-apa" hanya itu jawaban siwon yang meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Kibum yang mendengar hal itu melihat nasi kepal yang dibelinya dan belum disentuhnya itu,langsung membungkusnya dengan selembar tisu dan menyusul siwon yang sudah keluar dari kantin.

.

"tunggu" panggil kibum setelah melihat namja tampan dengan senyuman mautnya tengah berdiri didepan lift.

Siwon menengok kesamping dan terlihat kibum yang tengah mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena mengejar namja tampan itu. Disodorkannya nasi kepal ditangannya ke siwon "ini,buatmu" ucap kibum.

Siwon mengambil nasi kepal itu "ini buatku?"

Kibum mengangguk dan menjawab "nanti kau pasti lapar kalau belum makan sesendok pun,jadi itu buatmu dimakan ya~" perlahan-lahan kibum berbalik dari hadapan siwon dan berjalan serta dalam hatinya menghitung 'satu.. dua .. tiga ..'

Siwon memanggilnya "tunggu" kibum pun menoleh dan siwon mengucapkan "gomawo,eh.."

"kim kibum" sahut kibum cepat

"gomawo atas makanannya,kibum-ah" ucap siwon serta memberikannya senyuman terbaiknya pada namja cantik didepannya.

TING

Suara lift berbunyi membuat kedua berpisah sedangkan namja cantik bermarga kim tersebut setelah siwon naik lift dan pintunya tertutup langsung berteriak kegirangan.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mian karena hanya segini yang bisa mel bikin,sebenarnya sih ide chapter ini masih panjang tapi mel males banget buat ngetiknya.**

**Oh iya makasih atas semua review,fav and follow fanfic gaje ini. Mel sangat terharu melihatnya. Mungkin mel akan jarang publish fanfic ini karena minggu-minggu ini mel bakal UAS, jadi mau difokusin dulu sama UASnya. mungkin bisanya seminggu sekali tapi ntar mel liat keadaannya dulu.**

**mel mau tanya dong sama readers genre cerita ini cocoknya masuk kemana ya? romance&drama atau romance&humor? habis kata teman mel ini masuk ke humor bukan drama. dan satu lagi yang cocok jadi ortunya para jung siapa? kalo leetuk dan kangin cocok g? atau mungkin readers ada yang bisa memberitahukan sarannya pada mel.**

**ini buat balasan review yang tidak bisa dibalas lewat PM :**

Kyuji :emang tuh,kyu evil banget

Guest ch1:iya itu kesalahan mel tanpa periksa dulu,makanya tolong dikasih tahu jika ada kesalahan lagi ya.

meybi : habis jaemma polos banget jadi duo evil itu ngerjain jaemma mulu

kyuwook : yah begitulah ~

Guest : iya,itu yang tinggi banget hanya changmin seorang

**thanks for review,fav and follow fanfic ini**: ,snowest296,izca rizcassieYJ,phie-desu,cathsp,gume hana, Kyuji , meybi, kyuwook ,Guest,riekyumidwife,vic89,indah yunjae,jiihe46

**Sekali lagi mel ucapkan ..**

**REVIEWnya dong ~**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Stalker

**Disclaimer : mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Pair : Yunjae, Sibum, Changkyu, Hanchul and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, Humor yang dipaksakan dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

...

Pagi itu di Dong Bang High School,semua murid beraktifitas seperti biasa. Mulai dari mengerjakan PR yang belum selesai,bercanda serta berbincang-bincang seperti yang dilakukan oleh dua namja cantik bermarga Kim namun tidak bersaudara , siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu.

SREK

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang namja cantik dengan rambut almondnya, membuat semua penghuni kelas memandangnya dengan heran. Pasalnya namja cantik tersebut biasanya ceria sama dengan kedua temannya yang kini tengah didatangi oleh namja cantik tersebut.

"Minnie~ kau kenapa murung begitu, eoh?" tanya Kim Junsu begitu melihat teman tak bersemangat seperti itu sedangkan namja kim yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Namja cantik berambut almond alias Lee Taemin tersebut menatap kedua teman sekelasnya itu dan mulai mengadu kepada mereka berdua "Joongie~ Suie~ tadi di kereta Minnie diliatin oleh namja tua dan entah kenapa setelah Minnie turun dari kereta namja tua itu seperti mengikuti minnie, kan minnie jadi takut"

Junsu yang mendengar hal itu langsung memeriksa temannya itu dan mulai menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan "Terus kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa namja tua itu melakukan sesuatu kepadamu? Dia tidak mengikutimu sampai sini kan?"

Sang namja cantik yang tengah diperiksa oleh Junsu itu hanya menggeleng sebentar "Aku tidak tahu Suie~"

"Gawat kalau dia mengikutimu sampai sini, bisa-bisa namja itu tahu kalau ada seorang namja cantik yang melebihimu Taemin" ucap Junsu

Dengan polosnya Jaejoong bertanya "Memangnya siapa suie?"

"Aku" jawab Junsu dengan santai dan Pedenya, membuat kedua temannya yang ada didekatnya bersweetdrop ria.

'Narsis sekali anak ini' batin Taemin dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Pede banget sih" desis Taemin yang tidak rela dirinya dikatakan kalah cantik dari Junsu.

"Memang aku lebih cantik kok" balas Junsu membuat keadaan menjadi sangat panas diantara kedua sahabat itu.

Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan aura peperangan diantara keduanya pun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar penguntit itu tidak mengikuti serta melirik ke arah kita"

Taemin dan Junsu yang tadi saling mengeluarkan aura permusuhan kini menatap Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat perhatian mereka tertuju padanya dan taeminlah yang memulai pertanyaan penasarannya kepada Jaejoong "Memangnya bagaimana?"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti dan dirinya mulai memulai caranya. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang tadi sudah rapi kini mulai diacak-acak sembarangan, gaya berdirinya yang tegap kini mulai sedikit dibongkokkan, lidahnya dikeluarkan, serta kepalanya yang dilemaskan dan jaejoong memulai akting menjadi orang yang bisa dibilang autis membuat semua orang tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah anak kedua keluarga Kim.

"Darimana kau belajar cara itu Joongie?" begitulah pertanyaan dari Junsu yang melihat temannya sangat aneh dan bodoh.

Dan masih dengan polosnya Jaejoong menjawab "Dari Bummie hyung"

Junsu yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong pun mulai berjanji tidak akan pernah memakai cara itu karena dirinya tahu bagaimana hyung dari temannya itu sangat evil sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taemin yang tidak tahu siapa hyung temannya itu berjanji dalam hatinya akan memakai cara itu agar para penguntitnya tidak akan menganggunya lagi.

Ckckck kita lihat saja nanti kelanjutannya.

.

.

Malam itu di rumah keluarga Kim semuanya berkumpul di ruang santai. Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menonton TV, Jaejoong yang menyisir bulu kucing kesayangannya, Jiji. Sedangkan sang umma Kim membaca majalah entah apa itu.

SREK

Pintu ruang santai itu terbuka menampilkan sang kepala keluarga, Kim Hankyung. Appa Kim yang sehabis mandi itu duduk di dekat anak keduanya sambil membawa sesuatu yang sangat menarik bagi kedua evil bersaudara yang tengah asyik menonton menjadi teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Itu apa, Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih dahulu dari sang sulung sambil menunjuk benda yang dibawa oleh sang Appa Kim.

Appa Kim yang melihat arah tunjukkan anak bungsunya itu tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai memperlihatkan benda tersebut ke atas meja kepada semuanya "Ini stun gun, alat pertahanan diri untuk seorang yeoja"

"tapi untuk apa, Appa? Kan disini tidak ada yeoja" ucap Kyuhyun bingung and sedikit penasaran dengan benda tersebut.

Appa Kim yang memang sudah menduga pertanyaan itu hanya memberikan senyumannya untuk Kyuhyun dan kini perhatiannya tertuju kepada anak keduanya yang sudah selesai menyisir bulu kucing dan melepaskan Jiji dari pelukannya "ini untuk Joongie" ucap Appa Kim.

"Eh? Alat itu untuk Joongie? Tapi kenapa Joongie yang dikasih Appa? Bummie dan Kyunnie tidak dikasih Appa?" tanya Jaejoong berturut-turut.

"Iya ini untuk Joongie, habis belakangan ini Appa mendengar bahwa sekitar sini ada penguntit yang berkeliaran jadi Appa takut anak Appa kenapa-napa"

"Terus kenapa aku dan Bummie hyung tidak dikasih juga, Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada protes kepada sang Appa Kim.

Kembali Appa Kim memberikan senyuman misteriusnya "Itu karena tanpa alat ini pun kalian bisa menjahili penguntit itu hingga membuatnya tidak akan berani menguntit kalian" ucap Hankyung yang memang benar apa adanya. Tanpa disadari oleh semuanya sebuah tangan berwarna putih mengambil stun gun yang ada di atas meja dengan sangat pelan-pelan.

"Tapi Joongie tidak tahu cara pakainya, Appa?" tanya Jaejoong yang memang tidak tahu cara pakainya. Dan tiba-tiba ..

MEONG

ZZZZTTTSS

Sebuah suara setruman dan meongan kucing yang berasal dari belakang Kyuhyun. Semuanya termasuk Umma Kim yang sedang membaca majalah menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dan terlihatlah seorang namja cantik Kim Kibum dengan stun gun yang menyala di tangan kanannya serta seekor kucing peliharaan anak kedua keluarga Kim tengah tak sadarkan diri dihadapan anak sulung keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong yang melihat kucing kesayangannya tak sadarkan diri pun menghampiri sang kucing sambil berteriak kepada kakaknya "MWO? APA YANG BUMMIE HYUNG LAKUKAN PADA JIJI?"

"Hanya ingin mengetahui cara pakainya serta berfungsi tidak alat ini, dan ternyata berfungsi lihat jiji sampai pingsan seperti itu" ucap Kibum dengan santainya.

"Umma lihat apa yang dilakukan Bummie hyung pada Jiji" adu Jaejoong kepada Umma Kim yang kini sudah berada disebelah Jaejoong.

Tanpa babibu lagi Kim Heechul yang melihat keusilan anak pertamanya itu tidak segan-segan memberikan hukuman yang sangat berat bagi seorang Kim Kibum "BUMMIE KAU DIHUKUM MULAI SEMINGGU KE DEPAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH MAKAN-MAKANAN MANIS DAN KUE LAGI"

"Ta-tapi"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian jika kau berani makan-makan itu diluar maka Umma akan segera tahu dan kau tahu kan apa yang akan umma lakukan padamu" ancam Heechul kepada anak pertamanya itu dan sang anak membatu di tempat persis seperti patung.

Jika kalian berpikir di keluarga Kim yang terevil adalah Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun maka kalian salah besar karena yang paling terevil dan ditakuti adalah Kim Heechul, Umma dari duo evil itu jadi kalian jangan menganggap remeh dirinya ne ^^.

Jaejoong yang melihat kucingnya belum bergerak sama sekali mulai menangis dan ini membuat Umma dan Appa Kim panik. Sedangkan Kim Kyuhyun yang melihat kakaknya menjadi sebuah patung, diam-diam mengambil stun gun dari tangan kakaknya dan mulai menyeringai evil.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah Dong Bang High School pun berbunyi, membuat semua muridnya untuk pulang dari aktifitas belajar yang dijalaninya begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang kini sudah keluar kelas sendirian. Kemanakah Kim Junsu yang selama ini selalu mengajaknya pulang bersama? Namja lumba-lumba itu semenjak beberapa hari ini memang selalu sibuk dengan klub sepak bolanya yang akan bertanding dengan sekolah lain. Jadi wajar saja teman kecilnya itu tidak bisa menemaninya.

"Jae hyung" panggil sebuah suara yang berasal dari dongsaeng evilnya itu yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah oksigennya terkuras habis karena berlari dari sesuatu (?). "Kita pulang bareng yuk" ucap kyuhyun setelah menenangkan dirinya.

Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan pulang bersama hingga sebuah suara yang berasal dari namja tinggi yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka memanggil salah satu dari dua namja cantik Kim itu "Kyunnie tunggu aku~"

DEG

Suara itu membuat jantung kyuhyun berdegup cepat tanpa melihat siapa memanggilnya pun Kyuhyun sangat mengetahuinya dan tanpa ancang-ancang lagi Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan hyungnya. Sedangkan namja tinggi yang kita ketahui adalah Jung Changmin pun kembali mengejar sang pujaan hati. Dan Jaejoong yang melihat acara live india dihadapannya tersebut hanya bisa melongo.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah bagi Kim Jaejoong yang tengah melewati taman didekat rumahnya pun terasa sangat aneh baginya. Pasalnya taman tersebut sangatlah sepi dan dirinya merasa seperti diikuti seseorang sejak pulang dari sekolahnya.

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Dan langkah seseorang dibelakangnya

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Jaejoong yang mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menoleh melihat siapa yang mengikutinya dan begitu berbalik tidak ada siapapun. Dengan panik Jaejoong berjalan terburu-buru namun langkah itu masih mengikutinya. Jaejoong yang teringat pesan Appanya jika ada yang mengikutinya maka gunakanlah stun gun yang dibelikan khusus untuknya. Dicarilah stun gunnya di dalam tasnya namun tidak ada alat itu di dalam tasnya membuatnya semakin panik saja.

Ditengah-tengah kepanikannya itu tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat percakapan Taemin tadi pagi ..

.

**Flashback**

Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang bergossip tentang apapun itu harus dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari teman sekelasnya, Lee Taemin.

"Joongie~ Suie~"

Kedua namja bermarga Kim itu pun melihat Taemin yang terlihat sangat senang itu kini mendekati mereka dan mencium pipi mereka berdua.

CHU~

CHU~

"Aisssh minnie jangan menciumku bisa-bisa chunnie marah padaku kalau dia melihat hal ini" keluh Junsu.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Junsu, Taemin kembali menciumi Jaejoong dan berkata "gomawo Joongie~ saranmu kemarin benar-benar manjur"

"Saran yang mana?" koor Junsu

"Saran yang membuat penguntit tidak mengikuti kita lagi, tadi saat di kereta namja itu kembali mengikutiku dan aku memakai saran Joongie yang ternyata sangat manjur itu"

"Kau memakai sarannya joongie"

Taemin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Yah ampun ternyata saran hyungmu sangat terbukti"

**End Flashback**

.

Jaejoong yang mengingat hal itu langsung segera mengacak-acak rambutnya,mengeluarkan lidahnya dan berakting seperti orang bloon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jae?" tanya sebuah suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

DEG

Dengan gerakan patah-patah jaejoong melihat ke arah suara dan terlihatlah seorang namja tampan bermata musang berdiri disampingnya, membuat wajah namja cantik tersebut menjadi sangat merah sama seperti buah strawberry kesukaannya karena tindakannya yang sangat memalukan.

"A-aku hanya sedang menangkap nyamuk kok yun" ucap Jaejoong gugup dan langsung bergaya menangkap nyamuk dihadapan namja tampan tersebut.

Yunho yang melihat namja cantik dihadapannya yang kini tengah salah tingkah menjadi sedikit terkekeh geli. Sontak membuat Jaejoong menatap kearahnya "Ada apa Yun? Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Boleh kok, kamu tidak pulang? Rumahmu dimana Jae?"

"Lewat dari taman ini dan jalan sedikit melewati pos satpam kira-kira 5 rumah dari pos satpam, Yun"

"Kalau begitu pulangnya bareng denganku yuk kebetulan apartemenku melewati rumahmu" ajak yunho yang langsung mengamit tangan Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua pun pulang bersama dan Jaejoong pun bisa tenang sampai rumah.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian**

Setelah bunyi bel pulang sekolah Dong Bang, seluruh murid segera bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah. Bergitu pula dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang kini tengah membereskan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Boo kita pulang bareng ya" seru sebuah suara bass dari namja tampan disampingnya.

"Tentu Yunnie-Bear" ucap Kim Jaejoong kepada teman sekelasnya itu.

Tentu kalian sudah tahu siapa namja yang dipanggil dengan Yunnie bear oleh Jaejoong. Dia adalah Jung Yunho, sejak seminggu yang lalu mereka menjadi sangat dekat bahkan kini mereka mempunyai panggilan khusus untuk keduanya.

Di tengah-tengah acara berberes tersebut, sebuah suara yang berasal dari handphone Kim Jaejoong mengusik ketenangan keduanya.

Drrttt ... Drrrtttt ...

'**Bummie Evil'**

GLUP

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya melihat nama hyungnya tengah meneleponnya, dengan segera diangkatnya telepon dari hyungnya tersebut "Yeobseoyo, hyung"

"Lama sekali kau mengangkatnya,Eoh " bentak hyungnya dari balik teleponnya.

"Mian hyung .. mang ada apa hyung meneleponku?"

"Hyung ingin kau membeli cup cake di toko langganan kita"

Jaejoong yang mendengar keinginan hyungnya itu memutar bola matanya "Iya hyung nanti Joongie akan kesana untuk membelikan cup cake pesanan hyung"

"Aku ingin kau membelikannya SEKARANG karena cup cake itu hanya dijual 200 buah saja dan waktu penjualannya itu mulai dari jam 4, aku tidak mau kehabisan cup cake itu"

"Aku tidak bisa hyung sekarang sudah jam setengah 4, aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya cup cake itu, kan hyung tahu jarak sekolah ke toko itu lumayan jauh" tolak Jaejoong kepada permintaan hyungnya yang sangat mustahil tersebut.

"Pokoknya hyung ingin cup cake itu SEKARANG atau kau ingin rahasiamu terbongkar" ancam Kibum dari telepon.

Jaeoong yang tahu bagaimana sikap seorang Kim Kibum yang harus mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, apalagi tadi ditelepon hyungnya sudah menekankan kata 'sekarang' sebanyak dua kali. Dan jika kalian mengerti kata tersebut maka kalian harus meneruti apa yang dikatakan Kibum jika tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi. Dengan nada lemas Jaejoong hanya menjawab apa yang diinginkan oleh Kim Kibum "Ne, hyung"

Dan saat itu juga telepon diantara keduanya terputus.

"Ada apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho yang memang dari tadi melihat mimik Jaejoong berubah menjadi pucat setelah mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

Dengan memberikan senyuman terpaksanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berada disampingnya "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, oh iya Yun hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu karena tadi hyung ku memintaku membelikan sesuatu sekarang"

"Aku bisa menemanimu Boo"

"Tidak usah Yun" tolak Jaejoong dan menatap jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukkan 15.40 waktu setempat. Dengan secepat kilat Jaejoong berlari keluar kelas tentu dengan sebelumnya pamit terlebih dahulu kepada Yunho.

.

.

Tepat waktu itulah yang saat ini disyukuri oleh Jaejoong yang langsung mengantri begitu memasuki toko. Dilihatnya beberapa orang didepannya paling hanya sekitar 34 orang yang mengantri untuk membeli cup cake yang dijual oleh toko tersebut.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit antrian itu berkurang dan sedikit demi sedikit cup cakenya juga ikut berkurang hingga antrian kini tersisa 1 orang di depan Jaejoong, cup cake yang tersisa pun kini tinggal 8 buah. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong berdoa semoga namja didepannya ini membeli 4 buah cup cake sehingga dirinya bisa membeli cup cake pesanan hyungnya itu. Namun, doa hanyalah tinggal doa saja Jaejoong kini berdiri didepan konter yang telah kosong dari jejeran kue yang dijual.

'Shit' rutuk Jaejoong yang sungguh sial dan bersiap-siaplah kau akan kemarahan hyung evilnya itu. Di saat merutuki dirinya sendiri Jaejoong melihat namja yang ada didepan antrian tadi tengah membawa kantong yang berisikan 8 buah cup cake. Dengan sigap Jaejoong berjalan didepan namja tersebut yang ternyata sangatlah tampan.

"ehhmm" deheman Jaejoong membuat namja tampan yang ada disampingnya kini melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya namja tampan tersebut dengan sangat sopan.

Jaejoong menatap namja tampan itu yang ternyata mempunyai dua lesung pipi di kedua pipinya menambah kesan manlynya "Begini kalau boleh aku sangat menginginkan cup cake yang kau beli itu, tentu aku akan membayar sesuai dengan yang kau keluarkan untuk membeli cup cake itu"

Namja tampan itu sedikit bingung dengan permohonan Jaejoong yang secara tiba-tiba dan to the point sekali "Memangnya kenapa kau sangat menginginkan cup cake ini? Kau tahu cup cake ini untuk dongsaengku yang sangat menyukai makanan apapun"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan namja tampan itu tentu dengan puppy eyes yang dikeluarkan dari mata doe eyesnya itu "Ini karena hidup matiku ada pada cup cake yang dibawa oleh anda, jika aku tidak bisa membawa cup cake itu maka sang evil akan membunuhku hidup-hidup, kumohon kau mau menjual cup cake itu untukku"

Namja tampan dengan dua lesung pipi tersebut tersenyum mendengar alasan Jaejoong yang sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal. Namun, begitu melihat puppy yang dilancarkan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menuruti apa yang diinginkannya begitu juga dengan namja tampan tersebut "Baiklah ini cup cakenya dan kau tidak usah membayarnya anggaplah itu sebagai hadiah dariku"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya akan perkataan namja tampan tersebut "Benarkah? Gomawo eh.."

"Jung Siwon" ucap namja tampan tersebut.

"Gomawo Siwon ssi" ucap Jaejoong penuh berterima kasih.

Mereka berdua pun berpisah setelah keduanya keluar dari toko kue tersebut.

.

.

Malam itu Jaejoong dengan riangnya berjalan sambil membawa kantong plastik yang berisikan cup cake pesanan hyungnya. Namun, semua itu harus berubah karena telinga Kim Jaejoong mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya.

Tap .. Tap.. Tap..

Jaejoong berlari dan langkah kaki orang tersebut juga terdengar seperti mengejar Jaejoong. Dengan sigap Jaejoong bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak di pinggir jalan menunggu penguntitnya pergi jauh darinya.

Drrrttt ... Drrrrttt ...

'**Bummie Evil'**

Terlihat nama hyungnya yang meneleponnya, dengan segera diangkatnya telepon hyungnya "Yeobseoyo, hyung".

"aisshhh.. Joongie kau dimana? Tidak tahukah kau perutku sudah berbunyi meminta cup cakenya" keluh Kibum di ujung telepon.

"Mian hyung, Joongie di taman dekat rumah, Joongie takut hyung, Joongie dikuntit oleh seseorang" cicit Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong memberikan jawabannya entah kenapa telepon dari hyungnya dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Kibum.

'Aiiissshh hyung kejam sekali dirimu,Eoh' batin Jaejoong.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Setelah dirasakan si penguntit sudah tidak ada disana, Kim Jaejoong keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongnya dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah taman tersebut. Dan sepasang tangan dari seorang namja tua dengan topi menutupi wajahnya yang tadi mendorongnya jatuh kini tengah berada di lehernya tentu bertujuan mencekik namja cantik yang tengah berada dibawahnya.

Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit dirinya mulai susah untuk bernafas kali ini, dalam hatinya Jaejoong sudah siap meninggalkan semuanya termasuk kedua sodara evilnya. Tapi Jaejoong sedikit penasaran jika dirinya meninggal nanti siapa yang akan disuruh-suruh oleh hyungnya? Akankah sang dongsaeng evilnya? Pasti akan sangat lucu melihat dongsaengnya tersiksa. Ckckck Jaejoong sempat-sempatnya kau menertawai nasib Kyuhyun setelah kau tidak ada.

Ditengah-tengah acara berpikir tentang keadaan Kyuhyun nanti, cekikan namja tua tersebut semakin erat membuat Jaejoong semakin sulit bernafas saja. Dan saat itulah ..

ZZZZSSTTTT

Suara sentruman yang berasal dari belakang namja tua tersebut membuat tangan sang namja tua terlepas dan badan namja tua itu jatuh kebawah untungnya Jaejoong sudah siap bergeser ke samping menyebabkan tubuhnya tidak tertimpa tubuh namja tua tersebut.

Dan mari kita lihat siapa penyelamat tokoh utama kita. Yang ternyata adalah duo sodara evilnya, Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun dengan stun gun di tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu"

Sedangkan Kibum bukannya menanyakan kabar dongsaengnya, dirinya malah lebih memilih mengambil cup cake yang terlempar cukup jauh dari Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong jatuh ke tanah. "ooh cup cakeku kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Kibum yang sepertinya sudah miring berbicara dengan 8 buah cup cake.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap aneh bin ajaib yang dikeluarkan oleh kakak pertama mereka. Kyuhyun yang sedikit penasaran dengan wajah si penguntit hyungnya membuka topi si pelaku dan terlihatlah wajah yang sangat familiar dengan tahi lalat didekat hidungnya. *tentu kalian ingat dengan seseorang di chapter 2 ne ^^.

"MWO? DIA.. " teriak Kyuhyun setelah melihat wajah si pelaku.

"Ada apa kyu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit penasaran akan sikap Kyuhyun yang mengagetkan tersebut.

"ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa hyung" jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

Jaejoong yang memang sangat polos mempercayai apa kata dongsaengnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memang punya dendam kesumat pada si pelaku menyetrumkan stun gun kepada si pelaku hingga dirinya puas.

.

.

Paginya berita tentang ketiga anak keluarga Kim yang menangkap seorang penguntit sekaligus seorang penipu ulung tersebar luas, membuat ketiganya menjadi sangat tekenal dan mendapatkan penghargaan dari walikota seoul.

Ditengah-tengah acara pemberian penghargaan tersebut Kim Jaejoong bertanya kepada polisi di sebelahnya "mianhae .. Ahjussi Joongie mau bertanya pelaku itu katanya sebenarnya bukan penguntit tapi penipu memangnya benar?"

"hn itu benar dia bukan penguntit, dirinya hanya terpaksa menguntitmu" jawab pak polisi

"memangnya salah Joongie apa? Joongie merasa tidak ada urusan dengan si pelaku?"

"itu karena waktu itu ada yang melaporkan namja tersebut memakai nama Kim Jaejoong jadi disangka namja tersebut kau tahu siapa dirinya dan berniat mencelakaimu agar identitasnya tidak ketahuan" jelas Pak polisi.

Jaejoong mencerna satu persatu perkataan Pak Polisi hingga dirinya meresapi kata 'memakai nama Kim Jaejoong' dengan cepat Jaejoong tahu siapa yang telah memakai namanya. Pastilah sang dongsaengnya yang akan selalu memakai namanya ketika melakukan suatu kejahilan.

Dengan wajah merah yang menahan marah Jaejoong berteriak di ruangan tersebut "KYUNNIE SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MEMAKAI NAMA HYUNG UNTUK LAPORAN PALSU"

Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan hyungnya berlari pontang-panting dari kejaran hyungnya tersebut.

.

.

**TBC~**

Mianhae.. untuk semua Sibum shipper disini moment sibum tak ada habis mel bingung setelah berpikir beberapa hari ini sibum masa bisa dekat sedangkan keduanya beda divisi karena itu harus ada yang menjadi mak comblang diantara keduanya dan pasti kalian tahu siapa itu? . Tapi tenang saja ne ^^ mungkin beberapa chap lagi mel akan buat satu chap full untuk Sibum akan muncul.

Dan untuk Yunjae and Changkyu shipper mianhae untuk momentnya yang sangat sedikit. Mel janji minggu depan moment keduanya akan banyak tapi itu tergantung dari banyaknya review ne ^^. mianhae jika mel gak bisa bales reviewnya sekarang mungkin yang akan mel bales lewat PM aja

Chap ini memang mel buat panjang karena beberapa hari ini gak bisa publish. Jadi silahkan dinikmati ne ^^.

**REVIEWnya dong ~**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Love Investigation

**Disclaimer : mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Pair : Yunjae, Sibum, Changkyu and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, Humor yang dipaksakan dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

**~ o0o ~**

Sore hari itu kedua namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kyuhyun tengah berlari meyusuri jalanan di kota Seoul. Keduanya terus berlari, takut akan kemarahan sang hyung yang menunggu mereka di depan kantornya. Hingga kedua sampai di depan anak pertama keluarga Kim dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kalian terlambat 2 menit dari waktu yang kuberitahukan" begitulah ucapan Kim Kibum kepada kedua dongsaengnya tanpa melihat keadaan keduanya yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Ini semua salah hyung yang menelepon kami tiba-tiba untuk datang kemari, apa hyung tidak tahu jarak kantor hyung dengan kami tuh jauh sekali dan hyung menyuruh kami datang 15 menit dari waktu hyung menelepon kami, hyung benar-benar tidak punya perasaan eoh" keluh kesah Kyuhyun kepada hyung evilnya yang sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika kalian di suruh datang ke tempat yang memakan waktu perjalanan 30 menit dan disuruh datang dalam waktu 15 menit. Ckckckck siapapun yang menyuruh hal itu sungguh benar-benar tidak berperasaan hal inilah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong kesal dengan perintah hyungnya itu.

"Sudahlah hal ini tidak usah di perdebatkan lagi, Kyu. Lebih baik kita dengarkan apa yang diinginkan hyung hingga dia menyuruh kita datang ke sini" ucap Jaejoong mencoba menengahi perselisihan yang akan terjadi diantara dua bersaudara bermarga Kim tersebut.

Kibum yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong kembali teringat alasan dirinya menyuruh dua dongsaengnya datang ke kantornya –taman dekat kantor- , di edarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk kantornya menunggu seseorang keluar dan bingo orang tersebut ke luar. Dengan segera Kibum menunjuk orang tersebut dan kedua dongsaeng pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan Kibum.

"Hyung ingin kalian mencari tahu segala hal tentangnya, kalian mengerti" ucap Kibum dengan nada yang menurut kedua adiknya 'memaksa'.

Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata memaksa hyungnya tersebut pun berusaha menanyakan alasannya "memangnya kenapa dengan namja itu,hyung?" sedangkan Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat wajah namja yang ditunjuk tersebut.

Kibum lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat misterius "itu karena .." belum sempat Kibum menjawabnya, Jaejoong sudah berteriak tidak jelas begitu menyadari namja yang ditunjuk hyungnya sangat familiar untuknya "MWO?dia kan .."

"Dia siapa, Jae? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kibum yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya yang memotong sekaligus berteriak ketika dia berbicara.

"Ani- Aniya hyung" hanya itu jawaban Jaejoong yang sedikit berbohong.

Kibum kembali ke pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan menatap kedua adiknya tersebut "Namja itu sudah berhasil mencuri hatiku saat pertama kali bertemu dan karena itu seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan, aku ingin kalian mencari tahu segala hal tentangnya apapun itu, MENGERTI !" titah Kibum dengan lagi-lagi menekankan kata-kata 'mengerti' kepada kedua dongsaengnya yang kini tengah memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya begitu mengetahui hyungnya sedang fall in love lagi dan pastinya ini akan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dimana kedua dongsaengnya akan menjadi korban 'lagi'.

Mungkin kalian belum mengerti betapa mengerikannya Kim Kibum ketika sedang FALL IN LOVE kepada seseorang. Baiklah akan dijelaskan sedikit dari pengalaman kedua dongsaengnya. Dimulai dari first lovenya Kibum di usianya yang ke 12, saat itu Kibum jatuh cinta pada seorang polisi dan kalian tahu siapa yang menjadi umpannya agar Kibum mengetahui nama polisi tersebut? Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong yang saat itu berumur 6 tahun.

Saat itu Kibum meninggalkan adiknya di pinggir jalan dan bersembunyi di sekitar situ. Jaejoong yang tak tahu jalan pulang dan di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh hyungnya membuatnya menangis di pinggir jalan dekat pos polisi, yang melihat hal itu pasti akan segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah menangis dan bingo polisi incaran Kibum menghampiri Jaejoong serta menanyakan kenapa Jaejoong menangis. Jaejoong yang masih polos itu menjelaskan dirinya ditinggal oleh hyungnya dan polisi tersebut mengajaknya masuk ke pos polisi untuk menenangkannya. Dan disaat itulah Kibum muncul dengan sosok sepolos dan sekhawatir mungkin pada Jaejoong, dirinya menghampiri Jaejoong dan kalian tahu ujung-ujungnya apa? Dirinya malah berkenalan dengan polisi tersebut.

Kisah cinta kedua dari Kibum, kali ini korbannya Kyuhyun yang saat itu berumur 11 tahun yang sangat membenci namanya olahraga. Namun, disuruh mengikuti klub tenis di sekolahnya hanya karena namja yang menjadi incaran Kibum adalah pelatih klub tenis yang memang setahun lebih tua dari hyungnya tersebut. Dan kalian tahu saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat tersiksa akan olahraga tenis tersebut yang sangat menguras tenaganya.

Dan kisah cinta ketiga dari Kibum yang benar-benar sangat mengerikan bagi kedua dongsaengnya. Saat itu Kim Jaejoong berumur 14 tahun sedangkan Kim kyuhyun berumur 13 tahun harus menjadi korban cinta hyungnya. Kim Kibum menyukai pelatih klub sumo di sekolah kedua dongsaengnya. Dan pasti kalian tahu keduanya benar-benar menjadi korban atas keinginan secara sepihak dari hyung mereka, kedua dongsaeng Kibum dipaksa mengikuti klub sumo yang benar-benar berasa seperti neraka bagi keduanya. Bayangkan saja Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kyuhyun di banting-banting tubuhnya oleh anggota klub sumo sedangkan hyung mereka malah mendekati pelatih mereka.

Maka saat ini dan detik ini juga mereka harus mengorbankan tenaga and pikiran mereka untuk cinta hyungnya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**~ Day 1 ~**

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menunggu di depan kantor hyungnya untuk memulai menginvestigasi namja yang mencuri hati hyungnya. Saat itu tepat jam 5 sore, namja incaran mereka keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja, dengan segera mereka mengikuti namja tersebut tentunya secara diam-diam and tersembunyi.

Mereka terus mengikuti namja berlengsu pipi tersebut, awalnya mereka biasa saja. Namun, lama-kelamaan hati mereka tersentuh dengan kebaikan yang ditunjukan namja tampan itu. Bagaimana tidak tersentuh? Kalau kalian melihat kebaikan yang ditunjukannya kepada setiap orang seperti membantu nenek menyebrang jalan, membantu kakek-kakek mencari jalan pulang, membantu belanjaan seorang ibu yang berserakan di jalan akibat plastiknya yang tidak kuat dan masih banyak lagi kebaikan yang ditunjukan namja tersebut.

Membuat kedua namja cantik bermarga Kim tersebut memutuskan kembali pulang sebelum mendapatkan informasi apapun. Yah, walaupun hanya mendapatkan nama namja tampan tersebut yang bernama Jung Siwon. Namun, bagi mereka itu cukup untuk hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**~ Day 2 ~**

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi sudah nangkring di depan kantor hyungnya sekaligus namja tampan incaran hyungnya. Seperti biasa pukul 5 sore mereka kembali mengikuti sang namja tampan, Jung Siwon. Mulai dari naik kereta yang sama disini mereka mendapatkan informasi kalau Siwon menyukai olahraga air, tentunya berkat Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya dan Siwon yang berdiri sambil membaca majalah tentang olahraga air.

Mereka terus mengikutinya sampai di Apartemennya Siwon, yang ternyata letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Siwon memasuki Apartemennya dan mereka mengikutinya namun sayang keduanya tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

"Maaf orang luar tidak boleh masuk" ucap sang satpam dengan tegas.

"Tapi kami ingin bertemu dengan teman kami,pak. Dia tinggal di tempat ini" elak Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu siapa nama teman kalian dan ada urusan apa biar saya hubungi dari sini"

Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal dengan sikap satpam tua itu dengan segera mengeluarkan aktingnya. "Aduuuh .. perutku sakit ahjussi" rintih Kyuhyun dengan sedikit aktingnya.

Satpam tersebut panik melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang akting Kyuhyun "Kau kenapa kyu?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Kyuhyun mendesis dalam hatinya 'aaiisshh.. hyung pabo ! bukannya mengambil kesempatan ini malah mengkhawatirkanku'. Dengan segera ditariknya kerah baju Jaejoong membuat namja cantik tersebut mendekatkan kepalanya ke Kyuhyun. Dan hal ini tidak di lepaskan begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun "hyung aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpura-pura saja. Kau cepat masuk ke dalam dan cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, aku akan menahan satpam itu disini" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun langsung mengerti dan hal ini segera dibuatnya untuk memasuki apartemennya Jung Siwon. Sedangkan satpam tadi tidak menyadari hilangnya Jaejoong dari hadapannya karena terlalu panik akan aktingnya Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasuki gedung apartemen tersebut namun sangat disayangkan Siwon sudah tidak ada di lantai bawah tersebut dan sepertinya sekarang sudah berada di dalam apartemennya yang nyaman.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh lantai bawah tersebut untuk mencari petunjuk tentang Siwon dan bingo ketemulah petunjuk tersebut. Dengan langkah yang sesantai mungkin Jaejoong mendekati kotak surat yang bermarga Jung terlihat sebuah surat putih. Jaejoong mengambil surat tersebut dan tertulis "Pameran foto? Jadi dia akan ke tempat ini, aku harus mencatat tempatnya" ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha membuka tasnya. Diambilnya buku tulisnya dan sebuah pulpen. Namun, sayang tinta pulpennya habis "aissshh.. shit kenapa pulpennya pake habis sih?"

"Ini" sebuah suara Bass terdengar sambil menyodorkan sebuah pulpen.

"Gomawo" ucap Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari suara siapa itu dan malah mengambil pulpen itu terus mencatat alamat pameran yang ada di kop surat putih tersebut. Setelah selesai menulis Jaejoong baru menyadari suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya ketika tadi mengambil pulpen yang disodorkan oleh suara bass itu.

'Suaranya seperti familiar tapi siapa ya' batin Jaejoong sambil memikirkan suara siapa itu dan mata doe eyesnya membulat seketika begitu mengingat suara siapa itu. Denga gerakan patah-patah di tengokkannya kepalanya ke arah suara Bass yang berasal dari belakangnya. And..

"Yu-Yunnie"

"Hai Boo.. sedang apa disini dan kenapa memegang surat kakakku?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"ooh ini untuk investigasiku kepada kakakmu, Yun karena kakakku menyukainya Upss.." jawab Jaejoong yang langsung menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari kebodohannya.

Yunho langsung mengeluarkan seringai evilnya begitu mendengar jawaban Boonya.

**.**

**.**

**Di depan Apartemen**

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan akting pura-pura sakit perutnya, hingga tidak menyadari namja tinggi yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari gedung apartemen. Namja tinggi itu tentulah yang kita ketahui bersama jika disitu ada Jung Yunho maka akan ada dongsaengnya yaitu Jung Changmin.

Changmin yang saat itu tengah keluar dari apartemennya bersama hyungnya untuk membeli makanan dikejutkan oleh namja cantik incaran kakaknya tengah berdiri di depan kotak surat mereka serta memegang surat-surat mereka. Hyungnya yang melihat namja cantik tersebut sangat antusias mendatangi Boonya dan menyuruh Changmin keluar duluan. Namun, siapa sangka pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba ternyata incarannya juga berada di dekatnya yang kini sangat diyakini oleh Changmin tengah berpura-pura sakit perut.

Dengan langkah sedikit senang Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan satpamnya. "Ada apa ini ahjussi?" tanya Changmin yang langsung mendapat perhatian dua namja berbeda usia tersebut. Perhatian yang diberikan yang sangat berbeda, namja tua alias sang satpam menjawab dengan sopan "begini anak ini tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya". Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan namja cantik di sebelah sang satpam yang kini tengah memandang horor Changmin.

Changmin yang melihat perubahan Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun lalu dengan tampang sepolos mungkin Changmin berbicara kepada keduanya "Ahjussi tidak perlu panik gitu biar dia aku yang urus kebetulan dia ini temanku, iya kan my baby kyu~"

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar panggilan Changmin untuk dirinya sedangkan sang satpam manggut-manggut sendiri tak jelas "ooh kalau begitu saya serahkan anak ini pada anda tuan Jung" ucap sang satpam yang langsung meninggalkan keduanya untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling tatapan satu sama lain hingga keduanya terpaksa berhenti menatap karena sebuah getaran sms yang berasal dari handphone Changmin.

**From : Yunho hyung**

**To : Changmin**

**Aku ingin kau beserta Kyuhyun pergi ke cafe biasa nanti aku menyusul setelah membereskan incaranku.**

**.**

Setelah membaca pesan dari hyungnya, sebuah senyuman yang bisa dikatakan evil menghiasi wajah tampannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan.

"Nah My Baby Kyu~ ayo kita berangkat" seru Changmin sambil membawa –menggeret- Kyuhyun di tangannya. Sedangkan sang evil keluarga Kim berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Mungkin banyak yang bingung kenapa Mel dah update aja padahal bilangnya seminggu sekali. Yah karena Mel lagi sebel sama teman Mel jadinya buat ngilangin rasa sebel Mel updatetin aja fic ini. Lagian mel gak akan bisa belajar buat UAS jika ide fic ini terus bergentayangan di kepala mel. Oh iya chap depan mudah-mudahan Sibum akan ada momentnya.

Jadi untuk sekarang Mel minta ..

**REVIEWnya dong~**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Deal Of Love

**Disclaimer : mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Pair : Yunjae, Sibum, Changkyu and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, Humor yang dipaksakan dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

**~ o0o ~**

Sore hari itu di sebuah cafe berdesain modern minimalis, sedang menjadi saksi bisu di antara keempat namja yang tidak berbicara sama sekali namun mampu membuat suasan tegang.

"Jadi Boo tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan menyelidiki tentang hyungku serta kakakmu yang cinta kepada hyungku?" ucap seorang namja tampan bersuara bass sambil menatap namja cantik dihadapannya.

Sedangkan namja cantik dihadapannya hany bisa menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata musang milik namja dihadapannya kini. "Boo.." panggil namja tampan itu sekali lagi.

Namun bukan namja cantik yang menjawab malah sebuah suara yang berasal dari sampingnya milik dongsaeng tercinta "tunggu hyung, apa maksudnya? Jadi mereka menyelidiki Siwon hyung? Tapi untuk apa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka, min" jawaban singkat dari kakak tercinta Jung Changmin.

Changmin menatap namja cantik incarannya yang kini duduk dihadapannya juga sambil menundukkan kepalanya "My Baby Kyu tolong jelaskan semuanya ne .."

Namja cantik alias Kim Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik mendengar panggilan dari namja tinggi tersebut dengan takut-takut Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Changmin "I-itu.."

"Itu apa My Baby Kyu? Hmm"

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya "Itu karena hyungku menyukai hyung kalian, Jung Siwon dan dia meminta kami mencari tahu segala hal tentang hyung kalian karena itulah kami menyelidiki hyung kalian"

Dua namja tampan bermarga Jung yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat membuat mereka mengeluarkan seringaian yang cukup mengerikan di mata seorang Kim Kyuhyun sedangkan Kim Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak melihat seringaian itu.

"Kalau begitu telepon hyungmu dan minta dia kemari kalau dia tidak mau kami akan memberitahukannya kepada hyung kami, Bagaimana?" ancam Changmin kepada dua namja cantik tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan Changmin membuat kedua namja bermarga Kim tersebut sedikit ngeri, Kim Jaejoong menyerahkan handphonenya kepada dongsaeng tercintanya dan hal ini mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan darinya "Kenapa memberikan handphonemu padaku hyung?"

"Kau saja yang menelepon Bummie hyung dan memberitahukannya, aku tidak ingin kena bentakannya kyu" jawab Jaejoong.

"YA ! Aku juga gak mau hyung, Hyung saja yang telepon Bummie hyung" balas Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua terus mengelak tidak mau menelepon hyung mereka hingga sebuah deheman dari namja tampan pemilik suara bass menghentikan perseteruan konyol mereka "Ehmm .. Boo kau saja yang meneleponnya lagian itu handphonemu kan"

Perkataan dari Yunho membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju kepada Jaejoong. Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menelepon hyungnya yang pasti saat ini sudah berada di rumah.

**Tuut .. Tuuut ..**

CLECK

"Yeobseoyo hyung" ucapan yang dimulai dari Jaejoong duluan.

"YA Kim Jaejoong ada dimana kau? Umma dan Appa mencari kau dan Kyu hingga menyuruhku menelepon seluruh teman sekolahmu dan Kyu" sebuah bentakan yang berasal dari Kim Kibum.

"Mian hyung aku dan Kyu ada di cafe bersama teman kami"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang dan ingat segera laporkan tentang Siwon kepadaku" ucap Kibum yang ingin segera mematikan handphonenya.

"Tu-tunggu hyung ada yang ingin bertemu" cicit Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Siapa?"

"Kedua adik Jung Siwon, hyung"

Tak ada respon di dari Kim Kibum begitu mendengar jawaban adiknya hal ini membuat Jaejoong begitu tegang menunggu balasan dari hyungnya dan tak lama kemudian hyungnya menjawabnya "Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Di cafe Mirotic, hyung"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana dan Kim Jaejoong serta Kim Kyuhyun aku akan membuat perhitungan pada kalian berdua di rumah nanti, ingat itu" ucap Kibum yang langsung memutuskan telepon diantara mereka berdua dan kini wajah Kim Jaejoong semakin memucat begitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir hyungnya.

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong Kim Kibum imnida" ucapan berupa perkenalan diri yang berasal dari namja cantik di hadapan dua namja tampan bermarga Jung.

"Annyeong Jung Yunho imnida"

"Annyeong Jung Changmin imnida"

Ketiga namja tersebut sudah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dan kini ketiganya duduk terpisah jauh dari dua namja cantik bermarga Kim yang lain.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian memintaku datang kesini Yunho ssi dan Changmin ssi?" tanya Kibum to the point ke permasalahannya.

Kedua namja tampan tersebut cukup terkagum dengan sikap dan gaya yang ditunjukan oleh anak tertua keluarga Kim yang sangat berbeda dengan kedua Kim yang lainnya pantas namja cantik tersebut sangat ditakuti oleh kedua dongsaengnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab ne? Aku menunggu jawaban kalian?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi kepada keduanya.

Keduanya langsung tersadar dari acara kagum-kaguman tersebut dan salah satu dari mereka pun menjawab pertanyaan Kibum "mian Kibum ssi.. Kami meminta anda untuk datang karena kami ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan anda"

"Kesepakatan tentang apa?" tanya Kibum mendengar jawaban tidak jelas dari namja bersuara bass dihadapannya.

"Kesepakatan tentang anda membantu kami mendapatkan kedua dongsaeng anda" kali ini yang berbicara Changmin.

"Lalu imbalan yang kudapatkan apa?"

"Tentu hyung kami, anda pasti sudah mendengar kami berdua adalah adik dari Jung Siwon dan kami bisa membantu anda dalam mendapatkan hyung kami. Bagaimana? Deal?" tawar Changmin yang bagaikan seorang negosiator. *mian kalo kata-katanya salah.

Tampak Kim Kibum berpikir sejenak dan .. "Baiklah aku setuju, Deal" ucap Kibum sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada kedua namja tampan dihadapannya dan keduanya menerima uluran tangan Kibum.

Ckckck kita lihat saja nanti kesepakatan mereka berhasil atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini ketiga namja cantik terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaya berpakaian mereka yang santai. Mereka kini sedang berada di pameran foto tempat yang akan dikunjungi oleh Jung Siwon. Sebenarnya sih bisa saja hanya Kim Kibum yang datang namun berhubung kedua adik Jung Siwon meminta Kibum untuk datang ke pameran itu bersamanya jadinya kini kedua dongsaeng Kibum terpaksa mengikuti keinginan hyung mereka itu tanpa tahu bahwa dua namja bermarga Jung menunggu mereka.

Bosan. itulah yang dirasakan Kim Kyuhyun begitu menginjakkan kakinya di pameran tersebut. Dirinya sangat kesal kepada hyungnya begitu mudahnya menggeretnya ke tempat yang sangat membosankan tersebut. Merasa dirinya bosan Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya ke sembarang arah meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang duduk di tempat yang di sediakan.

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa tujuan melihat foto-foto yang ada namun tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya hingga sesuatu terjadi.

GREP

"My Baby Kyu ternyata juga disini" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Kyuhyun yang berasal dari orang yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang tubuhnya.

"YA Jung Changmin lepaskan aku" teriak Kyuhyun tanpa melihat namja yang tengah memeluk.

Changmin bukannya melepaskan pelukannya malah mempererat pelukannya dan berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun "Waaahh My Baby Kyu tidak akan aku lepaskan ne..".

Perbuatan Changmin serta bisikan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan kekuatannya dalam melepaskan pelukan Changmin, tentu dengan cara Kim Kyuhyun yaitu dengan ..

CLEB

Kyuhyun menggigit salah satu tangan Changmin yang memang ada di leher Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat membuat Changmin meringis kesakitan "Akkhh appo" Changmin yang merasa kesakitan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Hal ini tentu dimanfaatkan oleh anak bungsu keluarga Kim untuk menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari namja tinggi bak tiang listrik tersebut.

"Rasakan itu tiang listrik, wee" teriak Kyuhyun begitu yakin sudah cukup jauh dari namja tinggi yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun segera pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan anak bungsu keluarga Jung sendirian. Poor Changmin.

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong tengah menatapi sebuah Foto dengan sangat serius tanpa menyadari namja tampan bermata musang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hai Boo apa segitu menariknya foto ini hingga kamu selalu terpaku melihatnya" sapa sebuah suara bass.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, Jaejoong sudah tahu siapa yang hanya memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut "iya Yun entah kenapa Joongie senang melihatnya"

"Tapi aku tidak suka Boo, aku iri melihatnya"

Mendengar ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung "Kenapa?"

Yunho yang tahu dirinya di tatap Jaejoong balas menatap mata doe eyes yang memancarkan kebingungan "Itu karena Boo selalu melihat foto ini, aku tidak suka, aku ingin Boo selalu melihatku bukan melihat ke yang lain, apapun itu" ucap Yunho dengan nada seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti akan maksud ucapan Yunho dan dengan nada polosnya Jaejoong kembali bertanya "Maksudnya apa yun?"

'OMG~ anak ini tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Boo kau itu sebenarnya polos atau pabo sih' batin Yunho begitu mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Boojaenya.

Ckckck bersabarlah kau Jung Yunho dalam menghadapi sikap polos Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Kim Kibum benar-benar kesal dengan kedua dongsaengnya yang menghilang tiba-tiba meninggalkan dirinya di kursi panjang untuk beristirahat. Dalam keadaan yang tidak mempunyai teman untuk menemaninya membuat Kibum berkeliling melihat-lihat foto yang di pamerkan. Yah walaupun menurutnya tidak menarik sama sekali.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya karena bosan berkeliling, diambilnya handphone touchscreennya dan mencari nama kontak kedua dongsaengnya agar menyuruh mereka kembali menemani dirinya. Namun, ketika ingin menelepon tiba-tiba ..

BRUK

TAK

Suara handphone dan tubuh seorang namja yang terjatuh bersamaan akibat tubrukan dari sekelompok yeoja yang berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Kibum sendirian.

'aaiissss dasar yeoja tak tahu malu berlari seperti itu di acara ini' batin Kibum sambil meringis kesakitan pada buttnya. Kibum segera berdiri dan mengambil handphonenya yang terlempar lumayan jauh darinya. Saat dirinya hendak mengambilnya, handphonenya sudah di tendang seseorang membuat handphonenya semakin menjauh. Dan lagi-lagi ketika Kibum ingin mengambilnya handphonenya kembali menjauh berkat tendangan seorang anak kecil. Hingga akhirnya petualangan sang handphone berhenti membuat sang empunya segera mengambilnya.

Kibum mengambil handphonenya dan melihat banyak sekali goresan di handphone kesayangannya. Karena tidak kuat menahan emosinya Kibum menangis dalam keadaan berjongkok di depan sebuah foto anak kecil afrika yang sangat kurus. Membuat seorang namja tampan dengan lesung pipitnya terus menatap intens Kibum yang sedang dalam keadaan menangis.

Dengan langkah pasti namja tampan tersebut menghampiri Kibum dan menyodorkan sapu tangannya ke arah Kibum begitu berada di samping namja cantik yang sedang menangis.

"Ini usap air matamu" ucap namja tampan itu.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah suara namja tampan tersebut dan seketika dirinya berdiri begitu melihat Siwon namja yang di incarnya kini berada di samping dan menawarkan sapu tangannya 'OMG kenapa bisa Siwon melihatku seperti ini'

Siwon yang melihat sikap Kibum yang tidak mengambil sapu tangannya juga, membuat anak pertama keluarga Jung ini mengusap air mata Kibum dengan sapu tangannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kibum terpaku atas sikap Siwon.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga begitu terenyuh saat melihat foto ini. Namun, aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang menangis melihat foto ini, kau sangat baik" ucap Siwon yang entah kenapa masih mengusap pipi Kibum yang kini tak ada air mata lagi. *waah Siwon oppa modus nih.

Kibum bingung akan kata-kata Siwon yang mengatakan dirinya menangis gara-gara foto? Ckckck wahai Jung Siwon kau tidak tahu Kibum menangis gara-gara handphonenya bukan gara-gara foto yang kau maksud.

Kibum yang memang memilki IQ di atas rata-rata langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Siwon berbeda sekali dengan Jaejoong yang polos atau pabo ya?. "Ne Siwon-ah aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menangis begitu melihat foto ini, rasanya hatiku sakit melihat keadaan anak-anak ini" ucap Kibum tentu dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Siwon yang merasakan nada sedih Kibum tersenyum kepada namja manis tersebut. dan hal ini membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kibum begitu melihat senyum Siwon. Siwon yang melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Kibum semakin tersenyum dan berkata "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil menghisap dua kopi panas di cafe dekat sini Kibum-ah?"

"hmm Siwon-ah mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, aku mengenalmu Kibum-ah kan waktu di kantin kau memperkenalkan namamu" ucap Siwon santai.

Lagi-lagi semburat merah di kedua pipi Kibum semakin memerah. Siwon yang melihat semburat itu kembali tersenyum penuh arti lalu menggandeng tangan Kibum. Senang, itulah yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini begitu melihat tangannya digandeng oleh namja yang di sukainya dan sekarang mereka berdua berjalan ke cafe yang dimaksud Siwon.

.

.

.

**TBC **

Hehehe waah Sibum dah mulai dekat nih, Mian kalo misalnya chap ini humornya garing habis mel benar-benar dalam keadaan Badmood. Dimulai dari masalah UAS, Teman kampus mel dan sekarang mel di kejar-kejar sama teman mel yang waktu itu nantangin mel bikin fic straight. Haaaahh.. mel bingung ! tapi yasudahlah ini semua juga salah mel yang terprovokasi sama teman mel itu hingga di kejar-kejar seperti ini.

Kok mel malah curhat ya? Aiissh mel pabo ! baiklah Gomawo buat semua yang review, fav, and follow serta para silent reader yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini sampai saat ini.

Toh di ujung akhir kata mel Cuma bilang sekali lagi ..

**REVIEWnya dong ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : What it is love?

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Genre : Romance and Humor *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae, Sibum, Changkyu, Hanchul, Haehyuk and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, Humor yang dipaksakan dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

**~ o0o ~**

Malam yang sangat tenang di rumah keluarga Kim, Mengingat anak tertua keluarga Kim sedang mempunyai acara bersama calon namjachingunya. Hal ini sangat di rasakan oleh kedua anak keluarga Kim lainnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menikmati malam yang tenang tanpa ada perintah kakak tertua mereka. Mereka menikmati malam yang sangat tenang ini dengan menikmati pemandangan malam kota seoul di beranda atas rumah mereka sambil menunggu makan malam yang dibuat oleh umma mereka jadi.

Kim Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati langit seoul harus sedikit terganggu berkat panggilan hyungnya yang ada disebelahnya. "Kyu"

"Hmm" tanpa melihat ke hyungnya, Kyuhyun kembali memerhatikan langit, menunggu hyungnya berbicara lagi.

"Kyu, aku mau tanya nih?"

"Tanya apa Jae hyung"

"Kenapa setiap ada Minnie, kau selalu berusaha menghindar ataupun kelihatan ketakutan. Memangnya apa yang di perbuat sama Minnie, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong yang memang sangat penasaran dengan sikap Kyuhyun terhadap Changmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya tentang Changmin, membuat evil magnae keluarga Kim teralihkan perhatiannya ke Jaejoong yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan mulai menjawabnya "Sebenarnya hyung, kyu bersikap seperti ini karena perbuatan Changmin saat dia masuk sekolah pertama kali"

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Jaejoong yang benar-benar penasaran membuatnya ingin menceritakan hal yang selama ini selalu di sembunyikannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan segalanya yang menyebabkannya bersikap seperti itu kepada Changmin "Baiklah hyung akan kyu ceritakan, saat itu .."

**.**

**.**

**~ Flashback ~**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Lee Songsaengnim, dirinya begitu terlihat lemas tak berdaya akibat diceramahi oleh Songsaengnimnya yang bisa dikatakan killer tersebut. Untungnya songsaengnimnya itu tidak memberikannya hukuman hanya memberikannya ceramah yang sangat panjang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan lemas, membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran namja tinggi yang kini tengah bersender di dinding sampingnya. Hingga suara namja tinggi itu menyadarkannya tentang keberadaan seseorang di depan ruangan tersebut.

"Kim Kyuhyun nama yang manis" ucap namja tinggi tersebut. Kyuhyun mendengar namanya disebut-sebut segera menengok ke arah namja tinggi yang kini ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat gerak-gerik namja tinggi yang sangat terlihat sok tampan.

Namja tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun "Jung Changmin, Imnida"

Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal kepada namja tinggi yang membuatnya harus mendengar ceramah Lee Songsaengnim tak menggubris perkenalan diri Changmin, malah kini dirinya kembali melangkahkan kakinya mulai meninggalkan namja tinggi tersebut.

Namun, bukan Changmin namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja pada Kyuhyun, namja cantik yang sudah mengambil hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu. Changmin pun menahan lengan Kyuhyun membuat namja cantik tersbut menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah belakang, tempat Changmin berdiri.

Begitu melihat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti hal ini segera di manfaatkan oleh Changmin dengan membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap ke arahnya dan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan Changmin di bahu Kyuhyun.

Dengan pandangan serius Changmin menatap Kyuhyun "Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukaimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu di toko kue itu. Aku ingin kau menjadi namjachinguku" ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Changmin yang to the point tidak membuatnya berekspresi apapun. "Terus apa yang harus kubilang? Apa harus kubilang 'aku mau menjadi namjachingumu~', tidak akan. Karena aku tidak menyukaimu ataupun mencintaimu, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu tuan Jung" ucap Kyuhyun yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Changmin namun tetap saja seorang uke tidak akan pernah menang dari semenya.

Lengan Changmin malah semakin kuat mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun, dan secara perlahan-lahan jarak di antara keduanya semakin kecil. Membuat Kyuhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas dari sang namja tinggi tersebut "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, menjauhlah dariku dan lepaskan tanganmu" begitulah ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat gugup melihat kini bibir namja tinggi tersebut semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Tak memperdulikan keluhan yang keluar dari namja cantik keluarga Kim, Changmin terus mendekat dan ..

CHU~

Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun walaupun hanya sebentar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang di cium tiba-tiba berusaha meloading apa yang tengah terjadi dengannya.

**1% ..**

**15%..**

**55% ..**

**Please Wait ..**

**80% ..**

**95% ..**

**99% ..**

**100% ..**

Begitu menangkap apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya, secepat kilat di dorongnya tubuh Changmin sejauh-jauhnya tak peduli akan apa yang terjadi pada diri namja tinggi tersebut yang ternyata sudah jatuh terjengkang ke belakang akibat dorongan dari Kyuhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH? KAU .." teriak Kyuhyun di depan Changmin yang berusaha berdiri lagi di hadapan kyuhyun.

Sebuah senyum evil kini tersemat di wajah tampan Jung Changmin, dengan langkah pasti di dekatkannya sang mangsanya. Begitu sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun yang sudah memiliki semburat di kedua pipinya, Changmin berbisik kepadanya "Kau tahu kyu, aku tidak pernah di tolak oleh siapapun" disini Kyuhyun mendengus "Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah mulai saat ini aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku serta membuatmu mengatakan 'I love you' kepadaku, jadi tunggu saja Kim Kyuhyun"

**DEG**

Changmin meninggalkan Kim Kyuhyun tentu dengan senyuman evilnya yang masih tersemat di wajah tampannya, sedangkan sang evil magnae keluarga Kim tengah memegang dadanya yang terus berdetak tak beraturan, usai pernyataan Changmin yang akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadanya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya.

**~ End Flashback ~**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? Jadi Changmin sudah menciummu?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari Kim Jaejoong begitu mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sang pencerita alias Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja lalu membawa salah satu tangan hyungnya ke dadanya "Kau merasakannya kan, hyung? Jantungku selalu berdetak tak beraturan jika aku berada di dekat Changmin, karena itulah hyung aku selalu menghindarinya"

Setelah penuturan dongsaengnya Jaejoong berpikir tentang dongsaengnya itu "Aku merasakannya, Kyu. Jangan-jangan kau itu.."

"Itu apa hyung?"

Jaejoong pun menarik nafasnya untuk menjawab sedangkan Kyuhyun takut hyungnya mengatakan kata-kata yang akan meruntuhkan gengsi Kyuhyun, sebuah kata-kata yang selalu dinantikan seorang Jung Changmin.

1 Detik ..

2 Detik ..

3 Detik ..

4 Detik ..

"Itu mungkin karena kau punya penyakit Jantung, Kyu makanya jantungmu berdetak tak karuan seperti itu" jawaban yang sangat polos dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**GUBRAK**

Kyuhyun terjengkang kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya, sedangkan hyungnya masih menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

'ckckck percuma saja kau bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu Kyuhyun, ternyata hyungku memang pabbo' batin Kyuhyun sambil berusaha duduk kembali dari keterjengkangannya.

Jaejoong yang melihat sikap aneh adiknya itu pun malah mengatakan hal yang sangat polos sekali "Kau Kenapa, Kyu? Jangan-jangan benar kyu sakit jantung ya? OMO kyu besok kau harus segera ke dokter periksakan jantungmu, hyung tak ingin kau sakit jantung kyu apalagi meninggal di usia yang masih muda begini, kasihan sekali dirimu kyu"

**PLETAK**

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari pukulan Kyuhyun kepada hyungnya yang berbicara aneh apalagi mendoakan dirinya meninggal.

"Aiisshh appo, Kyu" ringis Jaejoong merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"JOONGIE, KYUNNIE MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP, CEPAT TURUN" sebuah teriakan dari sang umma membuat keduanya menghentikan pembiacaraan tersebut.

"Iya Umma" sahut kedua kompak dan mereka pun pergi ke meja makan dimana seluruh keluarga berkumpul untuk makan.

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK**

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tampan bermata musang dengan beberapa belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

Namja tampan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartementnya, begitu kakinya memasuki apartementnya terdengar suara ribut dongsaeng yang tengah asyik bermain PSP serta sebuah bungkusan chip di tangan satunya.

"Minnie daripada kau bermain terus seperti itu, mending bantu hyung memasukkan semua belanjaan ini ke kulkas" pinta sang hyung.

"Baiklah Minnie akan bantu hyung" ucap Changmin membantu Yunho membawakan belanjaannya ke dapur dan mereka membongkar belanjaan serta memasukannya ke kulkas.

Di tengah-tengah acara mari membongkar belanjaan keluarga Jung, Changmin melihat sebuah bungkusan yang ada di samping hyungnya. Dengan penasaran diambilnya bungkusan tersebut dan melihat isinya, begitu melihat isinya dongsaeng Yunho tersebut bertanya kepada hyungnya karena isinya sangat bukan Jung sekali "Hyung ini punya siapa? Tak mungkin kan hyung membeli ini? Ini bukan punya hyung kan?"

Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bungkusan yang di tunjukkan kepadanya, secepat kilat diambilnya bungkusan tersebut dari Changmin "Ini untuk Joongie, Minnie"

"Ooh hyungnya My baby Kyu"

"Kemana Siwon hyung? Kok tak terlihat?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan ternyata tanpa dialihkan pun, Changmin sudah teralihkan perhatiaannya begitu melihat sebuah apel dari salah satu belanjaan keluarganya, dengan segera diambilnya apel tersebut serta digigitnya "hung hehang honhon honhel hama hihum hung (hyung sedang nonton konser sama kibum hyung"

Yah walaupun Changmin menjawabnya dengan sangat tidak jelas. Namun, Yunho sudah terbiasa hingga dirinya dan seluruh keluarga Jung sudah pasti akan mengerti jawaban Changmin.

"Hyung" panggil Changmin begitu selesai mengunyah apelnya.

"Wae?"

"Sepertinya keluarga Jung sudah terjerat akan pesona keluarga Kim hingga kita semua jatuh cinta dengan keluarga Kim" jawab Changmin menunggu reaksi hyungnya.

"Sepertinya begitu" tanggapan yang sangat singkat dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka yang sepertinya akan terus sibuk membongkar belanjaan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu di keluarga Kim terlihat seluruh keluarga sangat menikmati makan malam tanpa seorang Kim Kibum. Sang Appa Kim yang dari tadi tidak melihat salah satu anaknya saat pulang kerja tadi menanyakan keberadaannya kepada seluruh keluarganya "Dimana Bummie? Daritadi tidak kelihatan? Memangnya dia tidak makan malam di rumah?"

Pertanyaan sang Appa Kim membuat seluruh keluarga menghentikan aktifitas makannya sebentar dan salah satu anak keluarga Kim alias Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Appa Kim "Bummie hyung nonton konser sama calon namjachingunya, Appa"

"Memangnya nonton konser apa sih? Umma hanya tahu dia pergi ke konser tapi umma tidak tahu konser apa?" tanya Umma Kim yang sangat penasaran dengan jenis konser anaknya menonton.

"Katanya sih konser musik klasik Mozart, umma" kali ini yang menjawab pertanyaan umma Kim adalah anak keduanya.

"Ooh pantes Bummie mau datang ke konser itu" seru umma Kim gembira mendengar anaknya pergi ke konsernya mozart.

"Memangnya kenapa umma?" tanya kedua anak Kim yang tersisa.

Dengan senyum berkembang, Kim Heechul mulai menjelaskannya "Bummie itu sangat menyukai semua musik mozart saat dia berumur 3 tahun, umma selalu menyetelkan lagu mozart kepadanya dan dalam waktu 5 menit dirinya sudah tertidur pulas, sampai sekarang jika Bummie mendengar musik klasik mozart maka Bummie akan langsung tertidur pulas"

Ucapan Umma Kim membuat wajah kedua anaknya pucat, kedua anak keluarga Kim tersebut sudah bisa membayangkan hyung mereka pasti akan segera tertidur dan pastinya itu sangat memalukan untuk hyung mereka apalagi dihadapan calon namjachingunya.

Dan jika hyung mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan calon namjachingunya maka yang akan menjadi sasaran sakit hatinya pastinya kedua dongsaengnya.

Daripada terus berspekulasi lebih baik kita lihat keadaan anak pertama keluarga Kim.

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah gedung pertunjukkan dimana sebuah konser yang memperdengarkan lagu-lagu ciptaan mozart terdengar begitu indah membuat siapapun akan terhanyut dengan lagu yang disajikan. Semua orang menikmati sajian pertunjukkan tersebut namun hanya satu orang yang sangat menikmatinya sampai-sampai membuat dirinya tertidur pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka (*bayangin kebiasaan yunho saat tidur) sungguh sangat memalukan bagi seorang Kim Kibum yang sangat menjaga imagenya di depan semua orang.

Begitu konser selesai, seseorang membangunkan Kibum dari tidur nyenyaknya "Bummie bangun chagi"

Kibum pun membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya melihat Siwon membangunkannya dari tidurnya, secepat kilat dirinya segera bangun "Mianhae Wonnie aku.."

"Kenapa Bummie?"

Dengan wajah yang menunduk malu, Kibum menjawabnya "Mi-mian Wonnie aku tertidur tadi, sekarang pasti kau malu ya"

Namja tampan yang memilik lesung pipit itu tersenyum melihat sikap Kibum dan segala perkataannya "Aku tidak malu kok Bummie justru seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu yang mengajakmu ke konser ini di saat kau capek dari aktifitasmu seharian ini di kantor pasti kau ingin beristirahat kan, Mianhae Bummie"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya mendengar perkataan Siwon, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Hal ini membuat Siwon semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah Kibum. Hingga sebuah suara menghancurkan 'suasana romantis' yang tercipta. "Woaah Bummie dan Siwon-ah ada disini juga, eoh"

Siwon dan Kibum yang mendengar nama mereka dipanggil menorehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang berasal dari namja cantik berambut pirang serta namja tampan di sebelahnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyukjae dan Donghae, teman kerja satu divisi Kibum.

"Lho Hyuk, Hae apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kibum berusaha menjaga jarak dari Siwon.

"Tentu kami nonton konser ini dong yah walaupun yang menikmatinya hanya Hae saja, terus kalian berdua sedang apa disini? Sedang kencan ya?" ucap Hyukjae sedikit curiga melihat dua orang yang di kantor tidak terlihat dekat kini sedang bersama berdua.

Mendengar ucapan Hyukjae membuat Kibum bingung akan jawaban yang diberikan, "Bu-bukan kok kami.." ucapan Kibum harus terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari namja pemilik lesung pipit "Kami memang sedang kencan kok"

"Benarkah? Kalau kalian sudah kencan berarti kalian sudah jadian dong, wuaa selamat ya Bummie" seru Hyukjae begitu mendengar perkataan Siwon yang sudah sangat diartikan salah olehnya. Namjachingunya alias Donghae juga memberikan selamat kepada Kibum membuat Kibum semakin tidak tahu harus bersikap apa.

"Nah Hae ayo kita keluar dari sini, kalian juga ayo" ucap Hyukjae yang sudah menggandeng lengan namjachingunya dan kini sudah berjalan ke pintu keluar. Hal ini tentu dimanfaatkan oleh Kibum untuk menjelaskan perihal perkataan Siwon kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Wonnie apa yang tadi kau katakan? Mereka jadi salah paham kan"

Siwon kembali memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Kibum serta menggandeng tangan Kibum "Tak apa-apa kan kalau mereka salah paham toh kau dan aku juga akan ke hubungan seperti yang mereka katakan"

BLUSH

Perkataan Siwon tadi langsung membuat semburat merah keluar di kedua pipi putih Kibum. Membuat Siwon yang melihatnya semakin melancarkan rayuannya "Kau manis Kibum kalau seperti ini. Nah Bummie ayo kita pulang"

Dengan langkah pasti keduanya keluar dari gedung pertunjukkan tersebut. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang membuat hati Kibum berbunga-bunga akan perlakuan Siwon kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Mianhae atas humor yang sangat garing dan buat moment yunjaenya di chap depan aja ya habis buat yunjae kayaknya bakal butuh satu chap full, jadi chap depan aja ne..

**Thanks for :** Jejekyu red shappire, aoi ao, bang3424, indah yunjae, vic89, J-twice, Liekyusung, Himawari ezuki, EXOtic panda, Kang shin ah, Rucho D'evil, dhiniekim, laelajaejoong7, manize83, chintyachance, haengbokhagae, keypoo, nataliakim8624, 89, paradisaea rubra, ukekyushipper, Zoekyu and juga para silent readers.

**REVIEWnya dong ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 : The greatest gift

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Genre : Romance and Humor *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae, Sibum, Changkyu, Yoosu and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, Humor yang dipaksakan dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

**~ o0o ~**

Pagi itu di sekolah Dong Bang High School atau lebih tepatnya di salah satu kelasnya terdapat seorang namja cantik yang biasa datangnya siang atau terlambat kini malah dirinya yang datang terlebih dahulu dari teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Namja cantik itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, yang entah kenapa hari ini tidak di jahili oleh hyungnya ataupun dongsaengnya. Yah mungkin akibat kejadian kemarin dimana sang hyungnya yang tiba-tiba pulang sambil bernyanyi lagu-lagu yang menunjukkan dirinya lagi berbunga-bunga. Sedangkan dongsaengnya saat kemarin menceritakan tentang Changmin yang menciumnya di hari pertama mereka ketemu di sekolah, kini langsung diam ketika Jaejoong mengungkit-ungkit tentang hal itu menyebabkan dongsaengnya sekarang menjadi penurut ataupun tidak menjahilinya lagi. Sungguh Kim Jaejoong sangat berterima kasih kepada kedua namja bermarga Jung yang telah berhasil membuat duo evil keluarga Kim menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Di tengah-tengah lamunan tentang dua saudaranya yang menjadi aneh, sebuah suara menyapa telinganya "Boo tumben datang pagi"

Jaejoong menengok ke arah pemilik suara bass yang menyapanya "Hmm iya habis tadi pagi tidak ada gangguan dari duo evil"

"Maksudnya apa Boo?" tanya Yunho yang di suguhi akan ucapan yang membingungkan tersebut.

"Ani-Aniya yun" jawab Jaejoong yang teringat kalau Yunho tidak tahu bahwa saudaranya di kenal dengan duo evil. "Itu apa Yun?" tunjuk Jaejoong kepada sebuah bungkusan plastik yang dibawa oleh Yunho.

Yunho pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Jaejoong yang ternyata ke arah bungkusan yang dibawanya. Sebuah senyum penuh arti kini menghiasi bibir hati milik Jung Yunho "Ini untukmu Boo" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

"Untukku?" tanya Jaejoong begitu disodorkan bungkusan aneh milik namja bermarga Jung dihadapannya ini.

Yunho hanya mengangguk "Bukalah boo". Dan Jaejoong pun membuka bungkusan tersebut, setelah membukanya kini terlihatlah sebuah boneka gajah kecil berwarna pink membuat pemilik wajah cantiknya sumringah.

"Gajah" seru namja cantik tersebut begitu mengetahui isi bungkusan tersebut. "Gomawo Yun" lanjutnya tidak lupa berterima kasih.

"Kok hanya ucapan terima kasih saja"

Namja cantik tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti "Emang yunnie mau apa dari Joongie?"

Namja bermata musang itu pun berpura-pura polos "Yunnie mau popo dari Boo"

"Baiklah" ucap Jaejoong menyetujui permitaan Yunho.

Jaejoong mendekat dan ..

**CHU ~**

Ciuman di pipi namja bermata musang pun mendarat "Nah sudah" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kok di pipi?" tanya Yunho yang tidak puas dengan popo dari Boonya.

"terus Yunnie maunya dimana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Melihat kebingungan Boojaenya, Yunho menunjukkan jarinya ke bibir hatinya "Aku maunya disini, Boo"

**BLUSH**

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi tembem Jaejoong membuatnya sangat manis dimata musang Yunho.

"Ta-tapi" ucap Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Tapi kenapa Boo? Apa Boo tidak mau? Ya sudah bonekanya Yunnie ambil lagi" ucap Yunho dengan nada mengancam halus.

Mendengar ancaman Yunho yang ingin mengambil boneka gajahnya membuat Jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya menatap yunho "ANDWAAEEE"

"Kalo gitu Joongie harus mau"

Namja cantik itu pun berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya sambil meremas seragam sekolahnya namja cantik itu pun menjawab "Joongie mau tapi Yunnie harus tutup mata Yunnie dulu"

"Baiklah" ucap namja bermata musang itu yang kini mulai menutup matanya "Kajja Boo".

Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu mendekati bibir hati milik Yunho dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Namun, seorang keluarga Jung yang memiliki sifat pervert tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan hilang. Dengan cepat tangan Yunho menekan leher Jaejoong serta tangan yang lainnya disisipkan di pinggang namja cantik tersebut. membuat Yunho semakin memperdalam ciuman panas yang terjadi sedangkan Jaejoong yang awalnya kaget kini mulai menikmati ciuman tersebut. ketika bibir Jaejoong terbuka dan Yunho mulai memasukinya, hingga sebuah suara menghancurkan semuanya.

"Waah Yun bisa tidak pagi-pagi seperti ini jangan berbuat mesum di sekolah" sebuah suara husky membuat kedua insan yang tengah berciuman panas tersebut harus memisahkan bibir keduanya dan sebuah benang saliva pun saling terpautan pun terputus.

Yunho yang sudah memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir manis Jaejoong pun memberikan deathglear kematian kepada temannya itu, membuat namja pemilik jidat selebar lapangan bola itu merinding ketakutan "Eh-eh mian kalo ganggu silahkan saja dilanjutkan acaranya" ucap namja jidat lebar itu yang bernama Park Yoochun.

Yunho sekali lagi memberikan tatapan 'bagus kalo mengerti cepat pergi dari sini' kepada temannya itu dan tentu saja sang sahabat mengetahui tatapan itu dengan segera di taruhnya tasnya ke meja duduknya serta pergi keluar kelas secepatnya.

Melihat temannya sudah pergi dari kelas, Yunho pun kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada namja cantik di hadapannya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Di sisipkannya kembali lengan kekarnya ke pinggang namja cantik tersebut membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Kedua mata doe eyesnya kini menatap mata musang milik Yunho. Seakan tersihir akan mata musang dihadapannya, Jaejoong mulai membiarkan bibir hati Yunho mendekat ke arahnya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan kembali menautkan kedua bibirnya hingga ..

**SREK**

Suara pintu terbuka dan suara sapaan terdengar "Joongie" dan kembali keduanya menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka.

Jaejoong melihat namja imut serta namja berjidat lebar di belakangnya melangkahkan kakinya ke arahnya. "Joongie kau tahu kabarnya sunbae TOP berpacaran GD, sainganmu dalam mendapatkan subae. Cih entah cara apa yang dipakainya itu pasti pakai cara kotor tuh" ujar Junsu yang tidak menyadari aura hitam yang keluar dari namja bermarga Jung.

"Jinja? Eothokke? Aaiisshh Joongie kalah sama GD" seru Jaejoong berapi-api jika mendengar saingannya itu.

Junsu pun ikut-ikutan berapi-api jika menyangkut masalah temanya ini dan dirinya tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh dari Jaejoong menyebabkan Yunho semakin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya "Iya Joongie kudengar GD menembak sunbae saat selesai latihan klubnya dan sunbae dengan begonya menerimanya"

Jaejoong yang selama ini bersaing dengan GD dalam mendapatkan sunbaenya itu pun menangis tidak terima "Huuwaa Joongie tidak terima kalah dari GD"

Melihat Jaejoong menangis pun membuat tiga namja di sekitarnya pun panik termasuk Yunho. Dengan sigap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, membiarkan namja cantik tersebut menangis di dadanya "ssstt.. uljima Boo" ucap Yunho menenangkan orang yang dicintainya itu sambil mengelus kepala Boojaenya.

Sedangkan kedua namja lainnya yang melihat pemandangan iri tersebut hanya bisa melongo "Chagiya lebih baik kita keluar saja yuk daripada melihat pemandangan yang bikin iritasi ini" ajak namja berjidat lebar alias Park Yoochun.

Dan sang namjachingunya pun mengiyakan ajakan tersebut dan keduanya pun meninggalkan kedua namja yang sedang berpelukan itu.

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di kantor pajak Korea**

Namja cantik keluarga Kim Kibum seperti biasa mengerjakan tugasnya hingga sebuah suara mengganggu pekerjaannya "Bummie"

"Hmm" Tanpa melihat ke arah temannya Kibum kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Melihat Kibum tidak bereaksi, namja berambut pirang alias Hyukjae itu pun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan membuat namja cantik dengan julukan snow white itu akan teralihkan perhatiannya "Kau tahu Bummie tadi Siwon-ah menyuruhku untuk mengatakan padamu kalo dia menunggumu di kantin, ada hal yang ingin di katakannya"

Dan benar saja Kibum pun menghentikan pekerjaannya, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah temannya "Jinja?"

"Hmm benar ga ya? Benar aja deh"

Secepat kilat Kibum pun berlari meninggalkan temannya menuju kantin tempat Siwon menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan yang selalu menjadi perhatian kantor pajak korea karena ketampanan serta senyuman menawannya itu kini sedang menunggu calon namjachingunya.

**KRIET**

Suara pintu kantin terbuka menampakkan namja cantik yang sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dia adalah Kim Kibum yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Siwon yang sudah mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya ketika melihat calon namjachingunya itu datang menghampirinya.

"Mianhae Wonnie sudah membuatmu menunggu" ucapan yang keluar dari namja cantik itu pun membuat Siwon semakin menunjukkan senyumannya kepadanya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku baru saja datang, nah Bummie kajja duduk"

Kibum pun duduk didepan namja yang memiliki senyuman terindah di dunia menurut Kibum "Ada apa Wonnie?" tanya Kibum to the point.

Siwon pun menggenggam tangan Kibum membuat dada Kibum bergemuruh "Malam minggu nanti Bummie tidak ada acara kan?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau gitu bisa tidak malam minggu nanti kita dinner berdua saja?" tanya Siwon sambil masih menggenggam tangan Kibum dan Kibum mengangguk kembali.

"Baguslah kalo Bummie mau, berarti nanti aku akan menjemputmu, ya" ucap Siwon yang kini mengecup tangan Kibum.

**BLUSH**

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi putih Kibum, sedangkan Siwon tersenyum melihat semburat merah yang di tunjukkan oleh Kibum. Dengan tangan satunya yang bebas Siwon mengusap kedua pipi Kibum yang menunjukkan semburat merahnya "Kau tahu kau itu manis jika seperti ini". Jung Siwon memang sangat menyukai Kim Kibum dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu menggoda Snow White kantor pajak itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Mianhae karena disini tidak ada Changkyunya. Oh iya chap depan kayaknya akan ada yang jadian nih, ayo reader tebak siapakah itu?

Thanks untuk semua reviewers, serta Favorit and follow cerita yang sungguh sangat gaje ini. Juga untuk Para silent reader terima kasih sudah membacanya.

Mian karena di chap - chap kemaren tidak bisa membalas review kalian semuanya.

**REVIEWnya dong ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Deal Of Love part 2

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Genre : Romance and Humor *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae, Sibum, Changkyu and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, Humor yang dipaksakan dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**~o0o~**

**~o0o~ My Brother is Devil ~o0o~**

**~ o0o ~**

Sore hari itu di depan kantor pajak korea terlihat dua namja muda yang sangat tampan sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan ketika orang yang ditunggu keluar dari kantor pajak, dua namja tersebut langsung menghadangnya.

"Hyung kami ingin bicara sebentar denganmu" ucap salah satu dari dua namja tampan itu.

Orang yang dihadangnya hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya kepada kedua namja dihadapannya "Baiklah, kita bicara di cafe terdekat saja"

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan kantor pajak tersebut menuju cafe terdekat.

**.**

**.**

"So? Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan, Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin?" pertanyaan yang sangat to the point bagi seorang Kim Kibum begitu duduk.

Kedua namja dihadapannya hanya tersenyum misterius dan salah satunya mulai berbicara "Kami ingin hyung membantu kami"

"Membantu apa lagi?"

"Kami ingin hyung membantu kami supaya adik hyung mau berkencan dengan kami" tawar Yunho.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Kibum menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan "Kenapa aku harus membantu kalian? Toh aku sudah dekat dengan hyung kalian jadi aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari penawaran kalian berdua" ucap Kibum enteng.

Changmin dan Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kibum lalu Changmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya yang ternyata berupa foto-foto Kibum dengan segala kejelekannya mulai dari menyuruh adik-adiknya secara semena-mena, sifat tidak pedulinya terhadap sekitar, dsb. Membuat Kibum yang awalnya tak peduli terhadap penawaran itu segera membuatnya melototi berbagai foto yang di taruh di atas meja itu "Bagaimana kalian mendapatkan semua foto-foto ini?" tanyanya.

Kedua Jung itu pun menjelaskan "Gampang kok kami tinggal menyelidiki hyung dan keluarga hyung, awalnya kami tidak percaya dengan informasi ini tapi setelah kami liat bukti ini baik-baik ternyata hyung tidak sebaik yang dikira, bagaimana ya jika hyung kami tahu tentang hal ini? Pasti dia akan menjauh darimu hyung".

Awalnya Kibum takut akan foto-foto itu. Namun, namanya juga Kim Kibum yang dapat mengatur segala emosinya, dirinya malah menuduh balik kedua Jung bersaudara itu "Foto ini pasti palsu dan kalian tahu hyung kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, jadi jangan coba-coba mengancamku, Jung Junior" ucapnya yang dibuat sesantai mungkin padahal dalam hatinya sudah tak karuan.

Mendengar ucapan Kibum yang santai itu, membuat kedua Jung itu pun harus mengeluarkan kartu as mereka yang diambil dari salah satu kantong celana Yunho. Sebuah handphone milik namja bermata musang itu kini berada di atas meja cafe lalu mulai memutarkan sebuah rekaman yang mampu membuat seorang Kibum langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Rekaman tersebut berisi..

'_mian Kibum ssi.. Kami meminta anda untuk datang karena kami ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan anda'_

'_Kesepakatan tentang apa?'_

'_Kesepakatan tentang anda membantu kami mendapatkan kedua dongsaeng anda'_

'_Lalu imbalan yang kudapatkan apa?'_

'_Tentu hyung kami, anda pasti sudah mendengar kami berdua adalah adik dari Jung Siwon dan kami bisa membantu anda dalam mendapatkan hyung kami. Bagaimana? Deal?'_

'_Baiklah aku setuju, Deal'_

**CLEK**

Rekaman tersebut pun berhenti, Kibum yang pintar menyembunyikan emosinya kini langsung bertanya to the point "Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk membuat kalian tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Wonnie?".

Kedua Jung pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan "Seperti yang tadi kami tawarkan, kami ingin kedua adikmu mau berkencan dengan kami" ucap Yunho diplomatis.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu kalian, kalian berdua tinggal menunggu saja biar aku yang membuat mereka mau berkencan dengan kalian asal nanti semua foto dan rekaman itu kalian musnakan, Deal?" ujar Kibum mengangkat tangannya di depan kedua Jung tanda kesepakatan mereka.

"Baiklah kami setuju, calon kakak ipar" sahut keduanya yang langsung menerima kesepakatan kedua itu.

* * *

Malam itu seperti biasa di keluarga Kim yang begitu tenang, terlihat 3 anak keluarga Kim sedang berkumpul di kamar si sulung Kim yaitu Kim Kibum. kedua dongsaengnya kini tengah duduk di bawah sambil menghadap anak tertua keluarga Kim yang tengah duduk di kursi meja riasnya(?) dengan wajah yang sedikit datar.

"Ada apa hyung meminta kami kesini hyung?" pertanyaan yang langsung terlontar dari mulut Kim Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya kesal dengan sikap seenaknya hyung evilnya ini.

Kibum mendengar pertanyaan sang dongsaeng bungsu langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan senyuman evil sang anak sulung terlihat membuat kedua anak Kim yang lain bergidik ngeri, pasalnya jika senyuman itu terlihat maka akan ada yang diinginkan sang anak pertama keluarga Kim dan pastinya keinginannya itu akan sangat menyiksa bagi kedua anak keluarga Kim yang lainnya yaitu Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua mencari tahu dimana Wonnie akan mengajakku dinner" ucapan yang berupa perintah itu dilontarkan Kim Kibum kepada kedua dongsaeng dihadapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, hyung? Apa kita harus mengikutinya lagi?" pertanyaan yang sangat polos dari Kim Jaejoong.

Masih dengan senyuman evilnya Kibum kembali menatap kedua dongsaengnya "Kalian tidak usah mengikutinya itu sangat membuang-buang waktu saja"

"Terus kami harus mencari tahunya bagaimana?" kali ini yang bertanya Kim Kyuhyun.

"Gampang saja kalian bisa mendekati dan menanyakan hal itu kepada kedua dongsaengnya Wonnie" jawaban yang dijawab dengan mudahnya oleh seorang Kim Kibum.

"WAE?" seru keduanya kompak

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak mau?" tanya Kibum dengan nada bicara yang menakutkan.

Mendengar nada menakutkan dari hyungnya membuat anak kedua keluarga Kim ketakutan "I-itu.." belum sempat Jaejoong bicara suara seseorang sudah mengintrupsinya.

"Aku tidak mau hyung"

Suara penolakan tersebut langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kibum "Ooh kau sudah berani ya Kyu, apa kau ingin PSP kesayanganmu yang berada di laci tersembunyi di dalam lemari ingin kujual? Hmm tidak itu terlalu ringan.. ah-ah aku akan memberikannya kepada tetangga autis kita biar PSPmu di banting-banting olehnya"

Mendengar kata PSPnya membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik seketika hyungnya itu memberikan dengan jelas tempat dirinya menyembunyikan PSPnya itu, padahal tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya dan kini hyungnya mengetahuinya. Berarti ancaman hyungnya itu akan menjadi kenyataan jika tidak dituruti. "Baiklah aku akan mendekati Changmin dan mencari tahu dimana hyung akan dinner dengan Siwon hyung" jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang sangat ditunggu oleh Kibum dan kini tatapannya beralih kepada dongsaeng polosnya "Joongie?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya mendengar namanya disebut oleh hyung, tanpa di tunggu pun Jaejoong segera memberikan jawaban keselamatan dirinya "Ne hyung, Joongie akan menanyakannya kepada Yunnie"

"Bagus" ucap Kibum dengan senyuman puas yang terkembang di wajah manis dan dengan segera mengirimkan pesan kepada duo Jung yang akan menjadi adik iparnya nanti.

**From : Kibum**

**To : Yunho dan Changmin**

**Target sudah masuk dalam jebakan tinggal kalian saja yang mengurusnya nanti.**

Pesan terkirim kepada duo sodara Jung, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa seperti ini? Kalian masih ingat perjanjian antar ketiganya dan kini Kibum membantu kedua Jung berkencan dengan kedua dongsaengnya. Keinginan Kibum ini hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk membantu kedua calon adik iparnya, Setelah mendapatkan ancaman dari kedua Jung bersaudara itu kepadanya.

Yah inilah timbal balik dari seorang Kim Kibum kepada kedua calon adik iparnya ini. Walaupun harus mengorbankan kedua dongsaeng tercintanya, semuanya akan dilakukannya hanya demi sebuah kata yaitu **CINTA**.

* * *

Pagi itu di sekolah Dong Bang High School, sebuah namja cantik yang memiliki rambut bergelombang itu menunggu seseorang yang sebenarnya malas untuk di tunggu di depan kelasnya. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit namja cantik itu berdiri di depan kelasnya, hingga akhirnya yang di tunggu muncul juga terlihat dari tingginya yang menjulang di antara para murid kelas satu. Yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Changmin yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu kini tengah berjalan ke arah kelasnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah namja cantik yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

Namja cantik itu langsung memeluk lengan namja tinggi itu sambil menyapanya dengan manja "Minnie Good Morning~".

'Aiissssh jika bukan karena PSPku, aku tidak akan pernah menyapanya manja seperti ini, eoh' batin namja cantik itu.

Changmin bersikap seolah-olah tak melihat perubahan dari namja cantik yang selalu di kejarnya "Morning My Baby Kyu" sapanya kepada namja cantik di sebelahnya lalu tiba-tiba..

**CHU~**

Dikecupnya bibir mungil sang namja cantik alias Kim Kyuhyun, sedangkan orang yang di kecupnya membelalakkan matanya sambil memegang dadanya yang mulai kembali berdetak tak karuan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menahan sesuatu di dadanya.

"Aku hanya memberikan Morning Kiss, Chagiya" jawab Changmin tanpa dosa sama sekali.

"YA siapa yang memintamu memberikan morning kiss, eoh" bentak Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyembunyikan bunyi detak jantung yang tak beraturan dari Changmin.

Changmin yang dibentak pun kini malah tersenyum ga jelas melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun seperti orang salah tingkah saja. Tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya berada di lengan Changmin terlepas namun dengan segera Changmin mengenggam tangannya dan mulai menyeret Kyuhyun ke bangku mereka tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang mulai melancarkan segala makian yang di tunjukkan kepada namja bermarga Jung itu.

* * *

Setelah bel pulang Dong Bang High School berbunyi semua murid-muridnya pun mulai berhamburan keluar dari sekolah yang katanya terkenal di seoul itu. Tak terkecuali dengan namja cantik bermata doe eyesnya yang mulai gelisah perihal keinginan hyungnya yang menyuruhnya menanyakan dimana hyungnya akan Dinner bersama dengan calon namjachingunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hyung dari Jung Yunho alias Jung Siwon.

Mata doe eyesnya terus bergerak gelisah hingga dirinya kini sampai di dekat gerbang sekolah Dong Bang High Shool, matanya menangkap sosok namja tampan yang tengah berjalan bersama temannya yang berjidat lebar, Park Yoochun. Dengan segera namja cantik itu berlari ke arahnya dan memanggilnya "Yunnie".

Namja tampan yang dipanggil pun menengok ke arah suara lembut yang berasal dari namja cantik yang berlari ke arahnya dan kini sudah berada di hadapannya sambil terengah-engah dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, mulut mungilnya yang terbuka mengambil nafas dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah mungkin akibat berlari tadi, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah di mata para seme yang bersekolah di Dong Bang High School termasuk kedua seme dihadapan namja cantik itu.

"Yun, dia sungguh menggoda" ucap namja yang memiliki jidat seluas lapangan siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoochun.

**PLAK**

Sebuah geplakan mendarat di kepala namja yang sudah memiliki uke imut itu. "Aissh sakit, Yun" ringis Yoochun kesakitan.

"Itu balasan dari pikiran kotormu terhadap BooJaeku. Cih tak sadarkah kau chun, kau sudah memiliki si pantat bebek" ucap Yunho yang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja cantik yang sudah bisa bernafas dengan normalnya dan kini namja cantik itu cengo melihat kelakuannya yang tidak elit itu sebagai seorang Jung.

"Boo ada apa?" Tanya Yunho ramah menyadarkan namja cantik itu. Namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu pun mulai bergerak gelisah sambil bagian ujung seragamnya tanpa melihat mata musang yang dihadapannya "Yun boleh gak Joongie bicara berdua saja dengan Yunnie" ucapnya yang masih belum melihat tatapan mata musang namja tampan dihadapannya.

Yunho yang sebelumnya sudah mendapatkan kabar dari calon kakak iparnya hanya tersenyum gak jelas seperti dongsaengnya, Jung Changmin. "Baiklah tapi kita bicara di apartemenku saja, Bagaimana?". Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja sedangkan bang uchun hanya dijadikan sebagai kambing conge dalam berbicaraan keduanya. Ckckckc Poor Yoochun.

Melihat kedua namja yang diam terus tanpa bergerak dan hanya berkata-kata sedikit membuat namja berjidat lebar itu berdehem "Ehhmm kapan kita pulang, Yun? Apakah kita selamanya akan berdiri disini terus?".

Yunho memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan 'Lebih baik kau pulang sendiri saja, aku ingin pulang bersamanya' dan tatapan itu sukses dicerna oleh Yoochun yang langsung pergi tanpa pamit kepada keduanya, meninggalkan keduanya.

"Boo" ucapan yang membuat Jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini"lanjut Yunho yang mengenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh mungil Jaejoong dari Dong Bang High School. Keduanya pergi dengan saling menautkan tangannya tak menyadari seseorang menatap tidak suka akan kedekatan keduanya.

* * *

Dilain tempat tepatnya di salah satu kelas di Dong Bang High School, dua orang namja yang berbeda itu kini hanya berduaan saja di dalam kelas tersebut. dua orang namja yang berbeda jenis namun masih se gender itu saling tatap menatap. Namja cantik yang ada dihadapan namja tinggi itu mulai mengambil nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dalam satu tarikan nafas "Minnie tolong Kyunnie ne" ucapnya manja.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, My Baby Kyu?" tanyanya pura-pura tak tahu padahal dalam hatinya sudah jingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan melihat sikap manja yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Kyuhyun melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya kepada Changmin sambil memohon "Minnie mau kan beritahu kepada Kyunnie, dimana hyung Minnie akan membawa Bummie hyung dinner ne?".

"Oh itu soal itu aku tentu tau tapi My Baby Kyu nemenin aku di rumah ne hari ini nanti kukasih tahu dimananya, bagaimana My Baby Kyu?" tawar Changmin yang tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak dan mulai memberikan jawabannya "Baiklah Minnie".

'Uee ingin muntah rasanya tiap nyebut namanya seperti ini' batin Kyuhyun tersiksa.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun sontak membuat Changmin langsung menggeretnya pulang ke apartemennya.

* * *

**APARTEMENT JUNG**

Kedua namja cantik yang berbeda umur itu hanya bisa menunduk, menghindari tatapan kedua namja bermarga Jung yang terarah ke mereka.

"Kenapa kalian ingin mengetahui dimana dinner hyung kami?" tanya Yunho berpura-pura curiga padahal mah udah tahu kalo ini hanya akal-akalan calon kakak iparnya.

Jaejoong menjawab dengan gugup "I-itu karena Bummie hyung yang meminta kami, entah karena apa dia menyuruh kami menanyakan hal itu pada kalian".

"Jadi kalian ingin tahu dimana tempatnya?" kali ini yang bicara Changmin.

Kedua Kim mengagguk sebagai jawabannya, "Baiklah jika kalian ingin tahu dimana tempatnya akan kami beritahu tapi kalian harus memberikan kami imbalan yah itung-itung sebagai bayaran info, bagaimana?" Yunho menawarkan.

"Emang apa imbalan yang harus kami berikan pada kalian?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari Kyuhyun yang curiga tentang imbalan yang mungkin akan merugikan dirinya dan hyungnya.

Changmin dan Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu dan Changmin pun yang menjawab pertanyaan calon namjachingunya "Kami ingin kalian mau berkencan dengan kami hari minggu ini, bagaimana My Baby Kyu?"

"MWO?" seru kedua Kim kompak.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Ya sudah kalian tidak akan mengetahui dimana hyung akan dinner dengan hyung kalian" ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengingat ancaman hyungnya tentang PSP kesayangannya yang akan dijual atau mungkin akan diberikan kepada tetangga autisnya, Kyuhyun mulai berimajinasi tentang nasib PSPnya yang akan pecah terbelah dua atau lebih parah lagi hancur 'OMO ! jangan sampai PSPku bernasib seperti itu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku mau berkencan denganmu, Min" jawab Kyuhyun cepat menyepakati perjanjian tersebut. sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam berpikir, entah berpikir tentang apa(?). Yah kalian tahulah bagaimana polosnya Jaejoong.

"Boo bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu mau kencan denganku?" tanya Yunho yang penasaran akan jawaban BooJaenya.

Jaejoong pun menatapnya dengan polos dan keluarlah pertanyaan polosnya "Yun.. bukannya orang yang berkencan itu harusnya pacaran terlebih dahulu ya?".

**GUBRAK**

Suara keterjengkangan Kyuhyun dan Changmin atas pertanyaan polos Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho masih bisa bertahan akan pertanyaan polosnya Jaejoong dan malah tersenyum -menyeringai- senang memikirkan kesempatan ini "Kalau begitu Boo mulai hari ini pacaran saja denganku, kan jadinya kita bisa berkencan dan Boo akan mendapatkan info dimana Siwon hyung dinner, Bagaimana?".

"YA! Aku tidak setuju dasar beruang mesum bisa-bisanya kau memanfaatkan kepolosan Jae hyung, eoh. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya dan Jae hyung" bentak Kyuhyun sambil memandang hyungnya "Darimana hyung dapat berpikir seperti itu? Siapa yang meracuni otak Jae hyung?".

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan imutnya "Otak Joongie gak ada racunnya kok, Kyu lagian yang beritahu tentang hal itu Bummie hyung" jawabnya polos.

'Aiisssshhh Bummie hyung kenapa kau meracuni otak polos Jae hyung' batin Kyuhyun merana.

Sedangkan dalam batin Yunho justru bersyukur 'kekekeke aku sangat berterima kasih padamu calon kakak iparku'. Dan Changmin malah makan apel yang diambilnya dari kulkas begitu bangun dari keterjengkangannya. *Minnie bagi apelnya dong.

"So? Bagaimana Boo? Apakah Boo mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Yunho lagi, Kyuhyun langsung ingin memaki Yunho namun mulutnya langsung dibekap sama Changmin dengan gampangnya "Emmmhhppp".

"Joongie mau kok jadi pacarnya Yunnie asal nanti Yunnie beritahu Joongie ne, Joongie gak mau kena hukuman dari Bummie hyung" jawab Jaejoong masih dengan polosnya.

Jawaban Jaejoong sontak membuat Kyuhyun berbuat kasar.

**GRAUK**

"AUUWWHH" teriak Changmin kesakitan merasakan tangannya yang digigit oleh Kyuhyun seperti berasa sebuah makanan saja.

"YA aku tidak setuju, ini namanya memanfaatkan kepolosan anak kecil eoh, ini akan aku adukan sama HAM, KOMNAS perlindungan anak terutama kak Seto" bentak Kyuhyun begitu berhasil lepas dari bekapan Changmin. *Aiiissshh Kyu emang di korea kak Seto dah terkenal ya?.

"Joongie bukan anak kecil Kyu, Joongie udah gede" ucap Jaejoong polos.

"Tapi Jae hyung dimanfaatkan oleh mereka terutama sama si beruang mesum ini" tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah Yunho yang masih tersenyum –menyeringai- senang.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho di tunjuk tak sopan oleh Kyuhyun pun malah memeluk pinggang Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucunya "Yunnie gak salah Kyu, Kyu jangan menunjuk-nunjuk seperti itu kasihan Yunnie" belanya.

Sedangkan Yunho yang dipeluk tiba-tiba itu pun semakin menyeringai senang dan hal ini dilihat oleh Kyuhyun yang notabenenya evil magnae keluarga Kim "Jae hyung jangan memeluknya seperti itu lihat dia semakin senang bahkan menyeringai seram seperti itu".

"Aiisshh Joongie gak mau" Mode on ngambek Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun pun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari pinggang Yunho. Namun, Yunho langsung bergerak menahan tangan Kyuhyun "Min bawa Kyuhyun dari sini" ucapnya memerintah kepada dongsaengnya yang masih meringis kesakitan atas gigitan Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perintah dari Yunho, Changmin langsung berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun seperti karung beras di bahunya.

"YA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TIANG LISTRIK" teriaknya berusaha memberontak dengan memukul-mukulkan tubuh Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin tak merasakan sakit apapun malah dirinya merasakan sedang di pijat oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya cengo melihat perlakuan Changmin terhadap Kyuhyun "Boo" suara Bass membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah namja bermata musang yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Ehhmm" hanya itu jawaban Jaejoong yang malah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yunho.

Yunho yang mendapatkan perlakuan manja Jaejoong malah nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu "Jadi mulai sekarang Boo jadi pacarku ne".

"Ne.. Yun".

Well kali ini Yunho merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya sehingga bisa memiliki Kim Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Yunho adalah Jung pertama kali yang berpacaran dengan anak keluarga Kim dibandingkan saudaranya yang lain. Dan ini semua berkat bantuan Kim Kibum yang meracuni otak polos Kim Jaejoong. Ckckckckck wahai Jung kau itu sangat beruntung sekali ne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Sekarang ketahuan kan siapa yang jadian? *lirik YunJae .

nih review untuk yang gak bisa dibales lewat PM

tiikka : tuh YunJae dah jadian

anin arlunerz : mian karena chap ini Sibumnya tak ada, sepertinya chap depan baru ada Sibumnya ne ^^

YJM : nih dah lanjut

Guest : silahkan dilanjutkan

jenny : soal apa yg di omongin KyuBum sama TOP mungkin nanti akan ketahuan ne. nih dah mel lanjutkan ko

thanks for All buat yang membaca fic ini terutama para silent reader ne ^^

**REVIEWnya Dong ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Genre : Romance and Humor *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae, Sibum, Changkyu and other menyusul ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, Humor yang dipaksakan dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**~o0o~**

**~o0o~ My Brother is Devil ~o0o~**

**~ o0o ~**

Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak dari Changmin yang tengah menggotongnya seperti karung beras membawa tubuh mungilnya ke sebuah kamar milik namja tinggi tersebut. "YA! Turunkan aku tiang listrik" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukuli bahu Changmin tapi yang namanya pukulan dari orang yang dicintainya pasti tidak akan terasa menyakitkan bagi orang yang dipukuli, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Changmin yang malah menikmati pukulan cinta dari Kyuhyun.

**BRUGH**

Tubuh Kyuhyun dihempaskan di ranjang empuk Changmin, "YA Jung Chang-mmhhhffftt" makian yang ingin di keluarkannya harus dihentikan oleh sebuah bibir dingin nan lembut milik namja tinggi yang kini menghimpitnya, ciuman yang terkesan menuntut itu malah dibalas oleh Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa malah mengizinkan lidah Changmin mengabsen seluruh gigi Kyuhyun dan hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Changmin yang malah mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bermain, mengadu siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Permainan itu berlangsung beberapa menit saling mengadu bahkan saling menarik lidah satu sama lain ke dalam mulutnya masing-masing hingga akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis membuat mereka harus memisahkan tautan lidah mereka. Benang saliva yang tercampur keduanya perlahan-lahan mulai terputus.

Kyuhyun yang mengambil nafasnya sebanyak-banyaknya, matanya yang sayu menatap Changmin yang masih ada diatasnya. Changmin yang ditatap oleh Kyuhyun malah tersenyum –menyeringai- senang. Lalu perlahan-lahan Changmin mendekat ke telinga Kyuhyun dan mulai membisikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan nafasnya "Hmm.. Sepertinya My Baby Kyu sudah mulai menyukaiku nih jadi sekarang sudah mengaku " ucap Changmin dengan nada seduktif di telinganya.

**BLUSH**

Muka Kyuhyun mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar ucapan Changmin tersebut, Changmin yang melihat muka Kyuhyun merah pun malah menurunkan bibirnya yang tadinya ada di depan telinga Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti menuju ke leher putih Kyuhyun, menjilatinya bagaikan sebuah es krim, menggigitnya kecil dan mengecupnya lembut membuatnya meninggalkan tanda merah disana. Kyuhyun yang merasakan semua itu hanya menikmati segala yang Changmin berikan.

Seluruh harga diri dan gengsi sudah menghilang dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun ketika berada dihadapan seorang Jung Changmin. Pasrah dan menikmati semuanya, keduanya malah menikmati segalanya hingga sebuah getaran handphone Touchscreen Changmin yang ada di atas meja nakas mengganggu keduanya.

**Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Mendengar getaran handphone Changmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya berdua dengan Changmin di atas ranjang tentu dengan keadaan baju seragamnya yang sudah hampir terbuka semua dan jangan lupakan tanda-tanda merah kepemilikan yang diberikan oleh namja tinggi itu. Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke Changmin meminta penjelasan dan tentu saja Changmin tahu tatapan apa itu. Hanya tawa hambar yang dijawab namja tinggi itu. Melihat kelakuan Changmin yang seperti itu justru membuat Kyuhyun geram.

**DUGH**

Ditendangnya selangkangan Changmin yang ternyata kaki Kyuhyun berada di antara kedua kaki Changmin dan kalian tahu tendangan Kyuhyun tepat mengenai Juniornya Changmin. "ARRGGGHH" teriaknya mengerang kesakitan melepaskan Kyuhyun yang ada dibawahnya, Kyuhyun yang melihat peluang itu segera berdiri dari Ranjang Changmin, membetulkan seragamnya yang berantakan dan langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan pintu kamar yang dibantingnya.

**BLAM**

Meninggalkan Changmin yang meringis kesakitan sedangkan handphone sialannya masih terus berbunyi, semakin membuat Changmin pusing. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya Changmin langsung mengangkat teleponnya dan akan membentak siapapun yang meneleponnya tapi niatnya langsung diurungkan begitu mendengar suara namja yang begitu familiar di telinganya "Yeobseoyo"

Changmin menelan ludahnya paksa sambil menjawab dengan gugup "A-Appa ada apa menelepon Mi-minnie?"

"Appa hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa Appa dan Umma akan ke korea dua minggu lagi jadi kasih tahu Hyungmu, appa bingung kenapa kedua handphone mereka berdua tidak aktif, kau tahu kenapa Minnie?"

"Minnie tidak tahu, Appa"

"Ya sudah sampaikan salam Appa pada kedua hyungmu dan kasih tahu apa yang Appa katakan tadi, Arraseo?"

"Ne.. Arraseo Appa"

Dan telepon itu pun terputus sedangkan Changmin menghembuskan nafas leganya, pasalnya semua anak keluarga Jung takut dan tunduk pada Appa Jung.

**.**

**.**

**BLAM**

Bunyi pintu kamar Changmin dibanting keras oleh Kyuhyun membuat pasangan yang lovey dovey di ruang tamu pun langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mereka melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah dikelilingi aura gelap di sekitarnya. Membuat pasangan YunJae harus merasakan rasa dingin ketika Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. Ketika sampai di hadapan pasangan YunJae, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tasnya yang ada di salah satu bangku ruang tamu dan menarik tangan hyungnya, Kim Jaejoong dengan kasar. Yunho yang melihat tangan namjachingunya ditarik kasar seperti membuat Yunho menahan tangan Kyuhyun "Kau jangan kasar seperti itu" ucap Yunho yang sepertinya tidak melihat Kyuhyun semakin menambah aura gelapnya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Jung" ucap Kyuhyun dingin sedingin es di kutub selatan.

Detik itu juga Yunho langsung tak berkutik mendengar ucapan dingin Kyuhyun yang sanggup membunuh siapapun. Pasrah melihat BooJaenya ditarik kasar oleh Kyuhyun. Pergi meninggalkan apartemen Jung.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menarik tangan hyungnya dengan kasar sampai mereka memasuki lift yang untungnya kosong. Disitulah Jaejoong menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu" panggil Jaejoong sambil menatap dongsaengnya yang ada disampingnya.

"Hmm" jawaban itulah yang didapat oleh Jaejoong dari Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja membuat hyungnya meneruskan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Apa karena Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong cemas melihat perubahan sikap dongsaeng evilnya ini.

Kyuhyun menatap matanya menahan segala yang ada dihatinya saat ini "Jae hyung boleh gak Kyunnie bersender di bahu, Hyung?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun langsung dijawab lembut oleh Jaejoong "Tentu saja boleh, Kyu. Kemarilah" mendengar jawaban hyungnya Kyuhyun bersender manja di bahu hyungnya dan malah bergumam tidak jelas tapi cukup di dengar oleh Jaejoong "Hyung, Kyu harus bagaimana? Dada Kyu semakin berdegup tak karuan setiap berada di hadapan Changmin, Apa rasa ini harus Kyu ungkapkan pada Changmin agar dada ini berhenti berdegup tak karuan seperti ini? Kyu bingung, hyung"

Jaejoong mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut "Ssssttt dengarkan saja kata hatimu, Kyu. Kata hatimu akan menuntunmu, menuntunmu ke kebahagiaanmu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan jalan yang sedikit mengangkang setelah menerima telepon dari sang Appa. Kalian tahulah apa yang menyebabkannya mengangkang seperti itu. Yunho yang melihat Changmin keluar dengan cara yang tidak elit itu malah menanyakan penyebabnya "Minnie kau kenapa berjalan seperti itu?"

Changmin yang berjalan ke dapur berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya "Ini karena Juniorku di tendang oleh My Baby Kyu" jawaban Changmin langsung disambut oleh kekehan dari hyungnya "Kekeke memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuat Kyuhyun menendangmu seperti itu dan bersikap bagaikan seorang iblis begitu keluar dari kamarmu?"

"Hanya hampir melakukan 'Hal itu' aja kok" jawab Changmin santai yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur mencari buah apel kesayangannya tentu untuk dimakan.

"MWO?" teriakan dari hyungnya yang langsung sadar dari ketercengohannya begitu menyusun kata demi kata yang dijawab oleh Changmin.

Changmin yang sudah menemukan apelnya , langsung memakannya dan malah menjawab dengan mulut yang terisi penuh"Hiya hung hahi hahhir hehahuhan hihu hiha haapah hahk hehelhon (iya hyung kami hampir melakukan itu jika Appa tak menelepon)" Kalian tahukan semua Jung akan mengerti apa kata Changmin sekalipun mulutnya penuh terisi makanan.

"Appa menelepon, Min?" tanya Yunho yang entah kenapa langsung berubah menjadi serius begitu mendengar kata Appa mereka.

Changmin mengunyah apel yang ada di mulutnya hingga habis "Iya hyung Appa menelepon katanya Appa dan Umma akan ke korea dua minggu lagi"

Seketika itu juga duo Jung itu hanya terdiam, mendengar Appa dan Umma mereka akan ke korea. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Mianhae readers updatenya lama dan dikit sekali. Mel habis pulang dari rumah sodara yang ada di tanggerang. Bisa dibayanginkan mel pulang dari rumah sodara jam 4 sore dan baru sampe di rumah jam 7an. Mel langsung ngebut bikin lanjutan fic ini.

Dan buat yg ngereview mel lom bisa bales berhubung masih capek bgt.

**REVIEWnya ^^**


End file.
